Lazos de Sangre
by Agatha Miller
Summary: Historia de Dos hermanos que separados se reúnen y trataran de buscar la manera en que sus padres se reencuentren. Una modelo esta de por medio. Basado en "Juego de Gemelas" Cap 14 UP! 02-08-13 ¡CAP FINAL!
1. De una boda Feliz a

Lazos de Sangre

Capitulo1: De una boda Feliz a un divorcio frustrante

Crucero Flor de Lis. Marzo de 1997.

Ya concluidos sus cuatro años en la universidad como diseñadora de modas, tenia más que un motivo para celebrar, primero su beca para Francia y especializarse allá y la segunda que su familia ya tenia pagada la gran deuda de sus estudios con unos modelos que diseño para una campaña verano- otoño como proyecto de graduación y el viaje de dos meses en un crucero por el Mediterráneo era un merecido regalo para ella. Esas si serían unas buenas vacaciones antes de tomar el vuelo a su nueva vida en Paris.

La salida de ese crucero le había dado el tiempo justo para ir de Inglaterra a Japón a saludar a su familia y de regresar a España para su viaje. Tal vez ahora le pasaría algo interesante, por que los años vividos en Inglaterra se le pasaron entre bocetos, trabajos, proyectos y lecturas; por más que sus amigos Sango y Miroku quisieron sacarla a bailar los fines de semana, simplemente los rechazaba.

Entre todos los libros que había devorado, una historia le llamo fuertemente la atención, donde una chica normal, sin suerte en el amor; había conocido el amor de su vida en un crucero y que aprovechando el viaje se casaron y vivieron una vida feliz hasta la muerte o eso fue lo que supuso por que el libro terminaba con el final del crucero y ambos jóvenes casados y con muchos sueños que cumplir.

_Pero la vida real no siempre es como las historias rosas que leemos en la juventud, ¿o si? _

Llena de sueños de juventud frustrada se embarco en el crucero, no quiso perderse ningún detalle del zarpe del barco, muchas personas estaban despidiéndose de sus familiares y ella sintió un poco de nostalgia por no ver a nadie de quien despedirse. Al atardecer de ese día de primavera, la vida de esa diseñadora cambiaria mucho y mas pronto de lo que se imaginaba, ya que en el momento de ir a buscar su habitación, se tropezó en una esquina con un joven muy apuesto, de cabello plateado y largo, piel bronceada y unos ojos maravillosos y únicos: Dorados.

Ouch... pero que.... – dijo él al verse en el piso con alguien sobre su pecho - ... creo que no te vi al cruzar; discúlpame, ¿si?

No es nada, discúlpame a mí, pues... – vio la posición comprometedora en que se encontraban y decidió mejor pararse antes de que su asombro la delatase - ... ¿no te golpeaste?

Para nada

Muy bien, será mejor que busque mi habitación – la chica dio media vuelta y antes de alejarse mas de ahí, el chico le hablo

Oye... ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho

Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto

¿podría verte esta noche para la cena de bienvenida? – prosiguió el chico que en esos momentos hablaba ingles con ella

Etto... pues si, solo voy a darme una ducha y nos vemos ahí – bueno ese no era un mal inicio de viaje, su primera cena la compartía con un chico que le agrada mucho

A las nueve en la entrada del salón, ahí estaré esperándote... así que... hasta mas tarde Kagome - _ ¡oh Dios, escuchar su propio nombre en boca de él... fue muy lindo y mas el tipo de voz que utilizó...! _pensó la diseñadora que lo miraba embobada

Si... Inuyasha... – _eso sonó tan dulce... bueno, ese crucero a ultima hora no sería tan malo, quien lo diría; casi fue llevado a rastras por su madre y ahora a su regreso le daría las gracias. _Ahora mas que nunca adoraba a su vieja, como le decía de cariño.

Esa fue la noche que inicio todo lo que en un inicio fue armonía total, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común; era japoneses y por razones de estudios se habían ido a vivir a Europa, él a Alemania para ser Arquitecto. Prácticamente amaban los dibujos, solo que de distinta cosas y formas.

Y así pasaron los días, hasta que tres noches antes de desembarcar de esos maravillosos días de amor entre ellos, Inuyasha le pidió matrimonio; durante la cena de enmascarado. Para ella fue una total sorpresa y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Al principio no pudo articular palabra del asombro y en medio de lágrimas acepto la propuesta.

Claro que no se casaron abordo, por más que se lo insinuó él, ella quería más tiempo y diseñarse ella misma un vestido. Ese había sido su sueño desde que inicio su carrera.

Pasaron unos días y ambos se presentaron a sus familias... realmente no se imaginaban los rostros de sus madres al ver que uno de sus objetivos estaba hecho: ver a sus hijos felizmente casados y daban por hecho que sería para siempre.

A Kagome le ayudaron tanto su madre como su futura suegra que no esperaba ver los nietos que esos dos le darían... los malcriaría hasta decir ya no y sería la mejor abuela del mundo. A pesar de sus años, Izayoi Taisho se veía muy joven y pues ese era un punto a su favor...

Por más ilusionada que estaba que se llevo gran parte de su tiempo para hacerse un vestido tal cual lo deseaba. Después de unos dos meses de perfeccionarlo por fin lo consiguió. El diseño era un vestido totalmente blanco en gasa, con pedrería en la parte alta, dejando que el corsé le resaltara la figura. La parte de abajo constaba de una falda en corte sirena y para finalizar, el tocado con una tiara y un pequeño velo que le cubría hasta la espalda. Sería sencillo, pero muy a su gusto.

No podía olvidar su ramo, el cual llevaría rosas blancas y unas orquídeas pequeñas del mismo color.

**Tokio, Japón; Enero 1998**

La boda quedo acordada en una pequeña capilla en las afueras de la ciudad. Querían que fue intima e inolvidable, pero como Inuyasha era uno de los solteros mas codiciados; una decena de reporteros estaban esperándolo a el y a la novia en las afueras.

Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome y Miroku, el novio de Sango; eran los padrinos, los cuales muy gustosos les pusieron el lazo, hecho de azahares, durante la ceremonia. Se dijeron las promesas con todo su amor y al terminar, los nuevos esposos se dieron el tan esperado beso.

Dejaron que los reporteros les tomaran las fotos que querían y ya dejando solo a la familia y amigos, partieron a la mansión Taisho, donde les esperaba la recepción. Ahí entre música, la torta y la el momento tan esperado por las chicas solteras: la hora de tirar el ramo; que entre una fuerte disputa entre sango y Eri, la primera salió victoriosa; siendo vista muy de cerca por el chico de ojos azules y fama de don Juan.

Inuyasha dijo unas palabras a su nueva esposa y a los demás de cómo daba gracias a su madre por llevarlo casi a rastras al crucero y que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a esa mujer tan especial.

Pasada la medianoche, los novios se despidieron y entre risas, besos y caricias; llegaron a la habitación de él. Ahí la levanto y llevándola dentro de su habitación; la giro en el aire y depositándola en el piso; encendió unas cuantas velas... revelando la primera sorpresa de la noche.

Se que aun no estamos en nuestra casa, pero prometo que cuando la encontremos... te cargare de nuevo una y otra vez... ¿te gusta? – refiriéndose a la decoración

Inu... como crees que no... es... mágico – y era verdad, pues por toda la habitación habían pétalos de rosas, rojas y blancas y en la cama un gran corazón con un _Te Amo. _una botella de Champan, y las velas le daban ese toque especial.

Después se fueron a una zona en el interior del país, con varios años en el exterior, se les hizo mejor quedarse a disfrutar del tiempo perdido.

**Tokio, Japón Marzo 1998**

Ya estaban de regreso, pasando dos meses completamente solos, tenían en mente acomodar sus vidas y próximos trabajos. No tardaron mucho en conseguir lo que querían y ya instalados en sus empleos... las primeras peleas se dieron inicio.

La primera fue gracias a los celos del ojidorado. En la agencia de publicidad donde trabajaba kagome como asesora de imagen en los comerciales. Ahí también trabajaba un fotógrafo llamado Kouga, el cual quedo prendado de ella desde el momento en que la conoció. Sabía perfectamente que era casada, pero no perdía la oportunidad de darle regalos y elogios por sus trabajos con las modelos.

Esa noche se desato una gran pelea por que Kouga le había regalado una rosa por sus primeros 3 meses de trabajo, que coincidían con los 5 meses de casados y viendo esa escena en primera fila por Inuyasha.

¿acaso no confías en mí? Esto es el colmo Inuyasha... – le reprocho la pelinegra que el miraba incrédula por la escena que su esposo le estaba haciendo pasar

Ah si...entonces, ¿por que recibes regalos de ese lobo sarnoso? – vio la forma no tan de compañeros de que ese tal Kouga miraba a su esposa y nadie se quedaría así no mas por la descares del otro... _no mientras él estuviera ahí para proteger lo propio... _

Por que es un compañero de trabajo, además no solo él me dio regalo por mis 3 meses... deja esos celos de lado... no es para tanto...

Si tú dejaras de coquetear con cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente... tal vez no pasarían estas cosas... – uh? Tal vez se paso con eso, ya que su esposa se le fue directo con todo y una sonora cachetada se dejo escuchar...

¡eres un idiota! – tomo su bolso y salió hecha una flecha – apenas llevamos 5 meses y me crees una zorra... – se subió al auto y sin importar que el ojidorado casi se pone frente para impedirle el paso, esta retrocedió y pasando sobre un mini jardín, salió de la casa...

¡Kagome! ¡perdóname! – grito el otro sabiendo que era inútil, aun no era capaz de controlar su boca cuando estaba furioso y su esposa había pagado los paltos rotos.

Así se la pasaron una semana enfadados, hasta que él busco la manera de verla en su hora de almuerzo, le llevo un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas y como loco le pidió perdón desde las afueras del edificio donde trabajaba. Más que por amor que la propia pena de verle tan vulnerable, esta dio su brazo a torcer. Ya estaba al borde de la desesperación al ver que nada pasaba entre ellos dos. Esa misma tarde salió temprano y en una romántica reconciliación, ella quedo embarazada.

**6 meses más tarde... Tokio, Japón**

Los celos enfermizos de Inuyasha le hicieron pasar uno y otro enojo más fuertes cada vez. Y en su estado no eran adecuados. Por eso, Izayoi había tomado cartas en el asunto y ya tenia a su nuera en su casa. Las dos vidas que se estaban formando dentro de ella no debían sufrir nada por las locuras de su hijo. Ella podía meter las manos al fuego por la pelinegra; pero su hijo estaba fuera de control. Así que el día que Kagome le anuncio su idea de un divorcio por las buenas, esta le apoyo en todo.

La primera carta del citatorio del divorcio, le cayó como balde de agua fría al ojidorado. Ella no podía estarle pidiendo eso... le amaba, eso debía ser un error... llamo a su antigua casa, donde no le daban la entrada para no perturbar a su esposa y todo por disposición de su madre. Ella se veía hasta encantadora, pero cuando se enojaba era peor que su padre.

Mama... ¿puedo hablar con Kag? – pidió lo mas formal que pudo. Estaba calmado y necesitaba aclarar esa "confusión"

¿para que? Ella no quiere saber nada de ti querido...

¡QUE! No puedes prohibirme hablar con **mi **esposa – enfatizo mas el Mi para ver si así le dejaba verla

La cual será muy pronto libre... ¿ya te llego el citatorio? – con esto supo que no era un error y que su madre sabía todo.

Jamás tendrá mi firma... JAMAS....

Bueno ese jamás en la tercera vista se cumplió, después de haberse metido a hurtadillas a la mansión y buscar a Kagome, discutió con esta y ella; en su estado tan delicado, estuvo a punto de tener un aborto. Estaba ella hospitalizada y desde ahí la paso hasta el 8to mes, cuando dio a luz a unos preciosos angelitos, niña y niño.

Ambos tenían los ojos dorados del padre, solo que la niña el cabello negro y el niño, plateado. El color de su piel era blanco y por lo fuerte de su llanto... sus pulmones estaban en perfectas condiciones como todo en los dos en general. Lo mas significativo eran sus ojos... heredados del padre... eran simplemente hermosos.

Inuyasha dio más brincos que nadie en el pasillo y fue el primero en verles. Estaban dentro de una incubadora, mientras cumplían las últimas semanas, pero estaban muy bien, a pesar de lo feo y de lo poco que convivio con su Kagome el embarazo. Se sintió todo un cerdo al desconfiar de su esposa... o mejor dicho... ex esposa, ya que tenían dos semanas de haber terminado el proceso.

Era tan estúpido y ahora tendría que cumplir la segunda parte del trato...

Decidir cual de los dos bebes vivirían con él, ya que Kagome no le quería ver nunca mas... y pues al saber que el caso de la patria potestad sería largo y tedioso, acordaron que cada uno se llevaría a uno de los gemelos y cada quien viviría su vida. Sin necesidad de verse ni hablarse.

Continuara...

Que les parece esta nueva idea... espero ver sus comentarios para ver que tal... la vida nos tae sorpresas... sorpresas nos da la vida...

Hasta la próxima.

Besos

Agatha


	2. Despedida Amarga

Awww gracias por esos tres post! se que con los dias iran aumentando! y sin mas que escribir... aqui les va el cap # 2

Capitulo 2: Despedida Amarga

Como el viento, pasaron las cuatro semanas y los bebes fueron entregados a sus padres. La decisión fue difícil pero al final, ya estaba dicho como repartirían el destino de sus pequeños. Inu se quedaría con Yuki; la niña y por consiguiente Kag, con Suki. Ambos sin saber que lo hacían para recordar al otro. Esperaron a que cumplieran sus primeros 6 meses para dejarlos de amantar.

Entonces... aquí es la última vez que nos veremos... que tengas buena vida Inuyasha y cuida muy bien de mi niña... – pasó su mano tan delicadamente en sus cabellos, que temió dañarla. Se guardo tan bien esa imagen, nunca la olvidaría a pesar de no volverla a ver jamás...

Lo mismo digo para ti Kag, espero que... – lo que diría le dolería hasta el alma, pero tendría que hacerlo. Por su culpa e ímpetu, esos dos angelitos no estuvieran con vida - ... seas feliz – _"aun sin mi"_

Un efímero beso dado en sus mejillas dio por finalizada esa vida futura que ambos elaboraron en sus cabezas y sueños y que la realidad les destrozaba. Con ayuda de Sango y Miroku, los cuales viajaron principalmente para darle apoyo, busco una oportunidad de trabajo en el exterior, si se podía en Paris... mejor. Así se olvidaría mas rápido de él. Ahora Suki sería su pilar.

**Recordaré por siempre aun si no querrás**

**Me casaré contigo, no te lo esperas más**

**Te buscado y te he encontrado**

**Todo en un solo rato**

**Y por la ansia de perderte**

**Te tomare una foto**

En unos días, cuando el papeleo estuvo listo, esta se fue a despedir de su familia, la cual comprendió su decisión y de quien considero como una segunda madre: Izayoi.

¿estas segura de lo que haces? – le pregunto esta sosteniendo en sus brazos a su nieto que dormía plácidamente

Más que nunca. Ahora que Yuki puede alimentarse de formula ya mi papel esta hecho. No crea que soy desalmada, pero no soportaría tener que verle cada cierto tiempo – Izayoi no tuvo que preguntar, por que sabia que se refería a su hijo, el cual después de su separación estaba mas huraño que nunca.

Y ya tienes pensado a donde ir...

Si, con ayuda de mis amigos he conseguido un puesto en una casa de modas y no tendré que ir al trabajo directamente; con tal de que mande mis diseños es suficiente.

Así tendrás tiempo para el niño...

Correcto y si no quiero parecer paranoica – miró hacia la ventana del segundo piso, donde una figura se escondía entre las cortinas – será mejor que me retire – deposito el ultimo beso sobre la frente de Yuki, la cual solo le sonrió – pequeña, recuerda que te quiero mucho y esto es para ti – una linda medalla en forma de Y de oro fue colocada con todo su amor en la niña

Que te vaya bien querida y sabes que tienes mi apoyo...

Gracias... – las dos se fundieron en un largo abrazo, los gestos y lagrimas fueron pocos para lo que ambas sentían – mi vuelo parte en tres horas... es el 435 a Paris...

Con esto, la pelinegra coloco a su niño en la parte de atrás, en el porta bebe y manejando lo mas lento que pudo, viendo por ultima vez en el retrovisor; la ventana de la habitación del amor de su vida.

Ese día no era por mas diferente, tendría que ir a la empresa, cuidar de su niña por la tarde y amargarse toda la noche... era así su rutina día con día en esos 6 meses. Si tan solo en esos meses se hubiese cruzado con ella... las cosas serían diferentes. Pero su madre insistía en llevarse a Yuki por las mañanas, quitándole el regocijo de por lo menos saber que ella aun existía solo para él.

No supo por que, pero pidió permiso a su padre para faltar. Este se lo dio al escuchar el tono melancólico de este. Aunque no lo reconociese, le pesaba que el menor de sus hijos, sufriera de esa manera, pero como su esposa le dijo. De alguna manera tendría este que madurar. Ese fue el gran problema de su matrimonio.

**Recordare por siempre**

**Y sé que no querrás**

**Te llamare por que tú no contestaras**

**Ahora me hace reír**

**Pensarte como un juego**

**Te perdí y entonces**

**Te tomaré una foto **

Que gran decisión, por que a media mañana un auto muy particular para él se estaciono en el jardín. Estando acostado en su cama no pudo evitar reconocer el sonido del motor. La famosa corazonada no le fallo... era ella. Ataviada en unos vaqueros negros, una blusa de embarazada rosa y el cabello suelto hizo que su corazón palpitara de una manera desmedida. Estaba tan bella como siempre.

Desde su habitación no les veía muy bien. Deberían estar en el jardín con su madre. Se coloco lo primero que vio en el ropero y escondiéndose en una de las ventanas que daban al lugar, la contemplo hasta que esta reparo en su presencia. Esa forma en que le vio, dolió mucho. Con eso decidió irse a la habitación. Es que le gustaría tanto verle reír como antes, que sus ojos le demostrasen lo feliz que era, pero era todo lo contrario.

**Porque escaparías **

**Pequeña desde mi mano**

**Y un día se transformara**

**Veloz en un año...**

Lo que este no vio era el momento en que Kagome le dejaba datos importantísimos para él. Datos revelados por su madre momentos mas tarde, después de ver su auto huir lentamente del lugar.

El vuelo de Kagome sale hoy...

¡HOY! Tan pronto... – eso si le tomó por sorpresa. Nunca creyó que se fuera tan rápido, siempre tuvo la esperanza que se quedaría ahí.

Si... en tres horas, va para Paris... – con eso, desapareció, dejándole solo para saber si realmente era capaz de luchar por ella. con esa intención se lo dijo, para ver que tanto decía él quererla.

**Y te olvidarás de mí**

**Cuando llueve, perfiles y **

**Casas recuerdan a ti**

**Y será hermosísimo**

**Por ti tiene un solo**

**Sabor, alegría y dolor**

En un primer momento quiso salir como loco a buscarla, a decirle que fue un tonto al creerle mas a sus celos que al amor que sentía por ella, pero además de estos; siempre existió algo más fuerte que los celos: su orgullo y fue este el que le negó la ultima oportunidad de buscarla.

Si ella se quería ir... era su problema... él únicamente le dio su corazón y se lo devolvió... ¿no? Ella fue la que inicio ese proceso de divorcio. Con eso le demostró que nunca le quiso y desde ese día lo único que le ataría a ella era su pequeña Yuki... nadie más.

**Quisiera solo que ahora**

**Pueda pronto irse esta noche**

**Y lo que siempre me dijiste**

**Nunca más regrese**

**Y quiero amor y**

**Todo lo siempre **

**Sabes darme **

**Y quiero indiferencia**

**Si solo quieres herirme...**

Él mismo saldría con todo, si se mantuvo solo durante sus estudios, lo lograría. Tenia a su familia para sobrellevar las nuevas responsabilidades de padre... _padre... suena bien... _ les demostraría que educaría tan bien a esa niña que sería la única mujer de ahora en adelante en su vida. Si... solo ella sería la luz en esa oscuridad.

Salió de la habitación de nuevo, para buscar a su niña en la habitación de enfrente. Ahí estaba, en brazos de su abuela, la cual jugaba con unas muñecas. Un gruñido le delato, tomo a su hija, una muñeca y yendo en dirección contraria a la imaginada por la madre, recorrió los pasillos.

Inuyasha Taisho... ¿qué haces?

Que crees... paseo con Yuki... ¿qué mas?

No tienes algo que hacer, ¿como ir en auto hasta el aeropuerto?

Por que tendría que ir allá, no es necesario... nadie es necesario, ¿verdad chiquilla preciosa? – por su lado la niña solo rio no por lo dicho, sino por el cambio radical en el semblante de su padre.

Solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo hijo...

Ya sus maletas estaban en su lugar, sus amigos la acompañaban, su pequeño aun dormía, todo estaba en su lugar, pero ella no... Tenia una tonta esperanza de verle llegar, pedirle que no se fueran y... _los malditos cuentos de hadas no existen... solo son fantasías... _se reprocho mentalmente. Su maldito orgullo no le dejaría dar su brazo a torcer... lo conocía y ni en sus cabales él haría acto de presencia... suspiro melancólica de que una vez mas se iba de su país... la primera vez fue por estudios y ahora... por que huía...

**Aun si estuvieras aquí**

**Te sentiría distante**

**Y para ser honesto**

**Me siento muy pequeño**

**Mi pesadilla más grande**

**Mi enorme sueño...**

Los pasajeros del vuelo 435 con destino a Paris, Francia... por favor, abordar por la entrada 18 – se dejo escuchar por los megáfonos unas tres veces, en diferentes idiomas.

Ese es nuestro vuelo... Kag, ¿estas segura? – dijo la castaña que llevaba ratos de ver que miraba y miraba la entrada de pasajeros en busca del ojidorado

Por que si quieres quedarte... lo comprenderemos – adjunto Miroku

Nada de eso... solo fue un momento de debilidad... nada mas... ¿nos vamos?

Sin decir mas, tomo la porta bebe y con la pañalera (la bolsa del bebe, es que así le decimos por aquí), paso el control para subir a la nave. Sus amigos se miraron un instante y la siguieron. Sabían que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero la apoyarían.

**Somos hijos de mundos distintos**

**De misma memoria**

**Que ingenua dibuja**

**Y borra la misma historia**

**Y te olvidarás de mí... **

**No bastará el recuerdo**

**Ahora quiero tu regreso...**

Pidiendo los dos asientos de primera clase, se quedó sola durante todo el viaje... en el cual se dijo a si misma de manera tajante... _serás fuerte... por Suki... él será tu motivación_

El pequeño se despertó ya estando en el aire. Necesitaba su cambio de pañal. Bueno... las cosas serían conforme ella se lo propondría en esos años.

Ya tenía empleo y su antiguo departamento esperándola, mas adelante buscaría una casa para ellos dos, que tuviera un gran jardín y todo lo que necesitara. Le daría lo mejor y sobre todo... su amor de madre.

De una manera u otra tendría que olvidarse de Inuyasha... lo cual en esos momentos lo miraba un imposible, el tiempo sería su mejor medicina. No pensaría pasar toda su vida junto al recuerdo de su ex y la supuesta vida feliz que les hubiese aguardado si este no fuera tan desconfiado, ¿o si?

De todas maneras, este no había hecho nada para retenerla, no lucho por su matrimonio y menos el retenerla en Japón estando en el aeropuerto, con esa falsa ilusión de cuentos de hadas, le dijo a Izayoi la hora de su vuelo...

_Pero no había hecho nada... eso mismo haría por él... Nada..._

Continuara...

La canción se llama "Te Tomare una foto" y es de Tiziano Ferro.

si les gusta como va... haganmelo saber y recomienden este y los demas fics que tengo por aca

Besos de la Brujita

3 Agatha 3


	3. Despues de 10 años

Capitulo 3: 10 años después...

Las risas incesantes de un niño muy bien parecido se dejaban escuchar en el jardín. Su madre miraba todo esto desde el balcón donde terminaba de hacer unos últimos retoques a un vestido... de novias. Se quito las gafas al terminar, lo faxeo. Necesitaba descansar de alguna manera.

En los primeros 5 años pudo crearse tanta fama con sus modelos que siguiendo los consejos de sus amigos, se atrevió a ser independiente y crear su propia tienda y ahora estando en la temporada invierno- primavera, muchas mujeres le iban a pedir que les diseñara un vestido para sus bodas, ella simplemente cumplía sus deseos, por mas que esto le afectara. Aun no lo olvidaba y jamás lo haría.

Mama... prometiste bajar a jugar conmigo... – el niño que recién entraba a la habitación, se arrojo a los brazos de esta y usando una táctica que traía en sus genes (la carita de perrito desvalido) hizo que ella accediera.

Si... lo sé, solo espera a que me ponga más cómoda, no querrás que jugué soccer con esto – refiriéndose al traje de dos piezas que en esos momentos andaba puesto.

Bien, pero en 10 minutos o te daré tarjeta roja por desacato – con esto el pequeño salió corriendo escaleras abajo, llevándose de encuentro a quien había cuidado de él en conjunto con su madre

Se ve que anda más que contento – dijo la mujer de ojos avellanados y cabello rubio. Tenía unos 35 años y notando que la otra andaba en las nubes con una camiseta en las manos, decidió bajarla de donde andaba - oye Kag... tierra hablando... KAGOME

¿Nani? – con semejante llamado como no iba a bajarse – disculpa Marie... ¿decías?

Dije que Suki anda de lo más contento y no creo que sea por la escuela y tú ¿dónde andabas?

Anda feliz por que le di permiso para formar parte del grupo de soccer de la federación y pues yo... ¿has visto como se parece a él? Sin conocerlo, hace cosas que me lo recuerdan...

Mujer... pero si es su hijo y si... por lo que me has contado, parece ser su viva imagen...

Queriéndole olvidar y mira como me resulto, pero bien; debo de cambiarme o me sacaran roja por no llegar al juego

Dejando atrás el traje, llego justo al tiempo con unos jean, tenis y su camiseta de atletismo de la universidad. Todo esto le hacía ver más joven de lo que era. Aunque no sabia jugar tan bien, pero el solo hecho de pasar con su pequeño; era lo mas importante.

Jugaron hasta que Suki se canso. De todas maneras ya era hora de cenar y tendría tarea que hacer... aunque odiaba hacerlas (y quien no) subía siempre a su habitación después de ver un rato la tele. En esas 2 horas, Kagome revisaba su correo o platicaba con sango, la cual después de varios meses de lucha... se había casado con Miroku y ahora tenían dos hijos, una niña de 6 años y otro de 3.

Te lo dije Kag... la campaña va viento en popa, tus diseños se venden como pan caliente. Y espera a que el desfile se lleve a cabo... serás la sensación, ¿cómo va todo por ahí? No has aparecido por al tienda en días y mañana es la sesión de fotos de los trajes... llegaras, ¿verdad?

Si... después de ir a dejar a Suki a la escuela; es que he tenido malos días... tu sabes, los dichosos recuerdos... pero ya pasaron...

¿segura? Por que si quieres podemos ir a un café y platicar... – la castaña sabía que en años no había tenido esos "malos días" y por mas que lo ocultase, reconocía que eso le hacia mal

No hay por que... nos vemos mañana y no te dejes convencer de tener otro... eh

Ni loca, ya con dos me estoy volviendo loca, pero ya sabes que piensa Miroku de las familias grandes...

Creí que eras mi amiga Kagome... pero veo que no quieres verme feliz... te imaginas, un mundo lleno de chicos guapos como yo... – en la conversación se metió el ojiazules que usando un tono lastimero, dejo choqueadas a ambas mujeres

además de pervertido, eres un entrometido... ¿desde cuando estas escuchando? – le dijo Sango muy enfadada. Kagome no pudo contenerse y soltó una risilla. Esos dos jamás dejaban de pelear... y sin proponérselo, le levantaron el animo

déjalo así, con eso, ya me hicieron sentir muy bien... y algo mas... Miroku siempre escucha nuestras conversaciones, ¿no? Que pasen una buena noche... – y sin mas, colgó; la risa de la pelinegra se dejo escuchar en la planta baja... ya se imaginaba la cara de sus amigos al verse descubiertos en su plan.

Quizás era por ellos que aun se mantenía en pie. Habían sido como su tabla de salvación cuando mas lo necesito y ahora les estaba completamente agradecida. Esa pequeña travesura le trajo a la mente un nuevo diseño y sin más, con el papel que guardaba por todos lados, para no desperdiciar esos chispazos momentáneos; descargo sus ideas, para plasmarlas.

Cualquiera que la viera en el estudio, diría que los años habían pasado, pero ella se mantenía casi igual cuando llegó. Solo algunos rasgos de madurez en su rostro era lo que cambiaba. Acostumbrada a usar lentes para hacer sus trabajos y gafas oscuras para salir o en las tantas pasarelas donde asistía; pocas veces se le miraban esos ojos chocolate que tanto le caracterizaban.

Pensarían que con tantos eventos, cámaras tomándole fotos y unas escasas entrevistas, su vida estaría más que expuesta para alguien que vivía en Japón... pero no, ya que ella trabajaba sus diseños bajo el nombre de Aome y si en cada presentación en público ella iba con gafas oscuras y su cabello que ahora le usaba a media espalda con delicados rizos y su cepillo ya no era tan abundante, estaba mas controlado y con menos volumen que antes. Y todo esto fue gracias a Sango que le pidió que se quitase esa imagen de niña buena.

¡PAPA! – chillo una voz muy cerca de sus oídos... estaba en medio de un sueño que mas tarde no logro recordar. Busco en la mente de quien era esa molesta voz, que osaba en interrumpir - ¡levantateeee! – volvió a escuchar... y al fin después de un buen rato, supo quien era... Yuki...

Mmm... – dijo estando aun con los ojos cerrados, la cama estaba tan calientita como para dejarla a esas horas...

Ya es tarde y Abu no está... ¿no piensas llevarme a la escuela? Dijiste que me llevarías hoy... anda... ¿si?

¿escuela? – abrió un ojos y vio a la niña sobre su cuerpo, ese mismo color de ojos, él los poseía, pero lo demás... lo demás... mejor no mencionar. Estaba ya lista con su uniforme y una carita de enfado que le iba de maravillas

Si... según las leyes de los grandes; los niños sufrimos casi la tercera parte del día en las cárceles llamadas escuelas...

Tan linda como siempre, ¿no? – este por fin se levanto, dio el beso de buenos días a la pequeña y entrando al baño la dejo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Su Abu si estaba, pero estaba en la habitación por una misión especial. Encontrar indicios de su madre. A su papa no le gustaba hablar de ella, pero por su tío Maru, supo que solo por sus ojos ambarinos, no era su vivo retrato y necesitaba saberlo.

¿dónde podría estar? – se dijo, buscaba aun que sea una foto antigua. Era corta de edad, pero no tonta... algo había pasado para que a él no le gustase hablar de ella. pero antes de encontrar algo, se quedó un buen rato viéndose a si misma, buscando así una primera imagen de su progenitora y fue en esa posición en la que la encontró Inuyasha

¿jugando? – abotonándose la camisa vi como esta le miraba y se volvía a ver a si misma - ¿qué haces?

Solo... – para que seguir con lo mismo... suspiro y salió de la habitación sin contestarle.

Bajo las gradas, donde Izayoi la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver la carita triste de la niña.

Yuki... ¿qué pasa?

Nada... lo mismo de siempre y llévame ya a la escuela, por que papa no tardara en bajar – llevándola casi a rastras se subieron al auto, dejando al ojidorado mas extrañado por la actitud de su hija...

¿qué rayos estaría haciendo frente al espejo? – meneo la cabeza y fue a buscar su café para irse al trabajo.

Con la buena reputación que tenía su apellido, pudo fácilmente hacerse paso y en unos años pudo conseguir lo que tanto soñó: su propia constructora. Y ahora estaba en medio de un gran proyecto que le abarcaba gran parte de su tiempo. Los planos de un gran hotel de playa con 25 búngalos estaban en su 45% de totalización.

Esa mañana iría a visitar el lugar para verificar que todo marchara a la perfección, todo lo contrario que era su vida... un completo caos que cubría con las largas horas de trabajo, dándole lo restante a su hija.

Esos obreros parecen hormigas trabajando... creo que tendrás antes de lo previsto el lugar culminado – apunto su socio al ver el progreso de la obra

Es por que se les da lo justo... pago de horas extras y un buen seguro; cualquiera trabaja así con esas condiciones – continuo el ojidorado - ¿qué tal vamos con las licitaciones para el nuevo centro comercial?

Pues mañana vendrán a ver como se trabaja aquí, por el presupuesto andamos bien. Saben que los buenos materiales cuestan y si va todo bien... será nuestro. Espero que te dignes a aparecer mañana... eres el accionista mayoritario

Pareces mi madre... Bankotsu

Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Izayoi es una mujer hermosa...

Tan hermosa, que esta casada... con mi padre, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo este entre divertido. Como le gustaba molestarlo con eso

Si... para mi desgracia, aun no se como siendo tan dulce; tiene un hijo tan amargo... ¿sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no tienes una cita? Creo que Yuki pronto llegara a una edad donde necesitará de una mama y...

Jamás y oye bien... jamás volveré a casarme... y Yuki estará bien conmigo y su Abu. No necesitamos de nadie mas... – si de la alegría se podía pasar al enojo en tres segundos... ese era Inuyasha con la ayuda de Bankotsu y sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Kagome le había marcado tanto que no se imaginaba con otra que no fuera ella, aunque esta ya no le amara tanto como lo hacía él...

********  
Tanto en Paris como en Tokio se colocaron unos afiches idénticos; donde rezaban que se realizaría un campamento en las vacaciones de navidad (Las cuales durarían 3 semanas para los que asistieran) en el país de Portugal. El campamento sería exclusivamente para los niños y niñas que formaban parte de los equipos de soccer de sus escuelas. Esto levanto tanto revuelo, que Suki no paro de pedirle a su madre que le dejase ir, que con tal de lograr su aprobación; hacia las tareas al llegar a casa, subió su promedio de notas y era un completo ángel cuando le tocaba acompañarla a la tienda.

Realmente quieres ir... ¿verdad? – le acaricio el platinado cabello, le abrazo y por fin dijo lo que quería escuchar – solo espero que te portes bien y me escribas algo... - Suki se petrificó unos instantes, para luego salir brincando del abrazo y gritar de la felicidad

Eres la mejor ma... la mejor... – la beso y siguió brincando por toda la casa

Veo que le diste permiso... ¿no? – dijo Marie saliendo de la cocina

Como no dárselo, ha hecho cosas que jamás haría si no le importase en verdad

¡Suki! ¿quieres galletas de chocolate? – dijo la rubia y en un santiamén, ya tenia al chico devorando las golosinas...

Si había alguien que conociese las debilidades de ese torbellino, era ella y le extrañaría muchísimo esas 3 semanas...

En el lugar de Yuki, el permiso no fue el problema, ya que canjeo su viaje con algo que Inuyasha sabía que era sagrado para la niña. Hasta a él le dolió el trueque. Era el viaje a cambio de ya no seguir con las preguntas sobre su madre.

Estas segura... – el canje era hasta cruel a su perspectiva

Muy segura – dijo esta casi con ganas de llorar. Bueno... no estaba pidiéndole en verdad que le ocultase la verdad de su origen, ya que detrás de su espalda, inteligentemente cruzaba los dedos.

Como quieras, aunque es la primera vez que veo que incluyen niñas en el programa, ese campamento había sido de niños cuando yo fui...

Si, si... – ya con la firma en el papel – tengo un papa arcaico que cree que el soccer es para niños... estamos en pleno siglo XXI y la igualdad de sexos esta en apogeo... actualízate... – dejando a su padre boquiabierto con la charlita. Yuki salió brincando con un bombón en la boca... las golosinas eran lo mejor. A mitad del pasillo se encontró con su Abu, se dieron los cinco y ante el grito de su padre, esta salió huyendo a su habitación.

¡Mamá! – el ojidorado, sabía que sería la única que podría meterle ideas feministas a la niña

¿si?

Ustedes dos me volverán loco.... ¿dónde esta Yuki?

En su habitación... si vieras lo bonito que le esta quedando... no se de donde saco tanta creatividad

Espera... ¿que esta haciendo que...?

Bueno... como tú estas llegando muy noche, no sabes que mientras esta decorando su habitación, se ha pasado a la de huéspedes.

Ya no pregunto más y camino lo más raudo hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera que ahora tenía un color azul cielo y unas estrellas de muchos colores estampadas. Tocó dos veces y al ser dejado pasar, quedó pasmado con lo que vio... las paredes estaban pintadas de color lila y blanco. La pared ya terminada estaba decorada con un gran castillo que colindaba con el mar y una parte de la villa estaba en la pared contigua. Ahí estaba ella con un pincel y la paleta.

Esto... ¿lo has hecho tu sola?

Hai! Y en las otras dos pintare lo opuesto... una gran meta de soccer y cosas así...

Ahora comprendía que en sus genes estaba el dibujo muy bien impreso...

Continuara...

aqui comienza lo bueno.... veran cosas que se parecen a la peli y otras son inventos mio....

Jujujuju

espero que les haya gustado y no olviden pasar por los fics de Lis-sama!

dejen sus mensajitos que son el alimento para mi musa quemada! jajajaja


	4. Las Coincidencias NO existen

Hola chicas!

muchisimas gracias por los mensajitos que me dejaron, vieran que si los leo; pero por razones de tiempo

no les puedo dar las gracias a cada una por separado! llevo como dos capis adelantados y sigo escribiendo! al menos en este fic, la musa si quiere salir de la huelga en la que entro a inicio

de año! asi que sin mas... les dejo con el capi de esta semana! disfruten su finde, que yo me ire a enfrascar en mis bellos libros de bioquimica y Fisiología

Capitulo 4: Las Coincidencias No Existen

Las dos últimas semanas antes del campamento pasaron tan rápido que en esos momentos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose. Izayoi era la que mas extrañaría a esa niña, ya que las andanzas de su hijo... bueno tendrían que hablar seriamente sobre esa tal relacionista que andaba tras el dinero y no por la supuesta admiración al menor de sus hijos. Y todo por que tenía un cierto parecido con su ex nuera... parecido... si, pero de pesadilla. Si Kagome era una princesa, esa otra sería la malvada bruja de los cuentos que aun le contaba a Yuki.

Como Francia quedaba mas cerca, Kagome decidió acompañar a Suki en tren, en unas cuantas horas llegarían y pasarían unos dos días disfrutando de Porto Belo. Ella misma fue a dejarle y sin aguantarse las lágrimas abrazo a su niño, esperando que la pasase bien en esas vacaciones.

Justo en el momento en que arranco el auto, el autobús con los niños y niña de Japón llegaba.

En medio de todo el movimiento de los infantes, en las bocinas fueron escuchadas las cabañas que cada país compartiría. Eran 6 países en total, con equipos de ambos sexos. Así que 12 cabañas eran para ellos, 2 para los encargados, la cabaña principal, donde estaba el comedor y una de castigo para los que se portasen mal. Las actividades serían reportadas en la cena de ese día.

Teniendo la tarde para divertirse, todos tuvieron la misma idea... acaparar las cuatro canchas con sus entrenos... hasta la de practica estaba llena. Suki con los demás niños practicaban sus pases, siendo el portero, necesitaba adivinar los tiros de sus compañeros y por eso buscaron amistarse con los demás chicos. Por su parte Yuki estaba frente a la portería, perfeccionando sus tiros libres y con una pañoleta negra en la cabeza, la cual le ocultaba muy bien sus cabellos.

Al ver tanta emoción entre los niños, los organizadores planearon un pequeño juego entre ellos, todos revueltos para hacerlo mas entretenido. Ambos niños quedaron en equipos contrarios y para su mejor de las suertes, ambos en cualquier momento del partido se verían las caras.

El partido sería de 30 minutos cada tiempo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los equipos recién formados tendrían 20 minutos para preparar una estrategia y conocerse un poco más. Ya estando de acuerdo en lo que harían, el encuentro dio inicio.

Gran parte del primer tiempo se la pasaron peleando el balón en la parte central de la cancha y no fue hasta que una niña francesa de nombre Francesca anoto un gol gracias a un tiro libre. El equipo de Yuki ganaba 1 -0 y así se fueron al descanso.

Que buen tiro Francesca – dijo un chico pelirrojo

Que mas esperaban... ella es la mejor de nuestro equipo – enfatizo con mucho orgullo la ojidorada

Ahora solo queda guardarnos muy bien para mantener el gane, ¿no? – dijo Francesca algo avergonzada por las palabras de la chica

Menos platica y mas juego, en 5 minutos seguimos – agrego otro niño de cabello marrón y que según lo que sabían era portugués

Muy bien Tiago... no armes tanto jaleo – dijo otra niña llamada Cristina que también era de ese país y conocía la competitividad de su amigo.

Dicho esto hasta el mismo Tiago rio. Realmente ese sería la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. En el primer día y ya se estaban llevando bien y eso sin contar que en las restantes tres semanas serían rivales en las canchas y amigos en el campamento.

El segundo tiempo fue totalmente diferente, ya que el otro equipo entro con todas las ganas y un tiro de larga distancia le quemo las manos a Yuki, que pudo adivinar la dirección de la pelota. Por al distancia no pudo verle muy bien la cara al chico, pero supo que no sería nada fácil esa ultima parte del encuentro.

¡así se hace Higurashi! – grito el mismo Tiago que por un momento vio el empate en ese tiro

Mejor cuiden que no les dejen pasar... ¿eh? – agrego esta algo divertida por los ánimos

Y así paso hasta que después de unas llegadas y espectaculares tapadas de la niña y el otro portero, el tan ansiado gol del empate llego de la mano (o mejor dicho pierna... XD) de Suki, el cual al ver la pelota dentro de la portería se quedo de la misma manera que la portera, que de la impresión se quedó anonadada con una única pregunta:

_Soy yo... o, ¿ese niño es idéntico a mí? _Realmente era una pasada muy extraña para los dos verse así, era como tener un espejo frente a ellos.

Lo que mas le delataba a ambos no era tanto su estatura o color de cabello, sino ese enigmático y casi imposible color de ojos...

Si no fuera por los gritos de los demás niños, estos no habrían salido de su asombro y el juego continuo, pero ninguna pelota logro ingresar mas bajo los tres palos y el encuentro amistoso se cerro con ese 1 -1. Fue hasta aquí que tanto Yuki como Suki se acercaron a verse más de cerca.

Mucho gusto... soy Yuki Taisho... y ¿tú eres?

Suki Higurashi, mucho gusto; creo que ya notaste que ambos tenemos el mismo color de ojos, ¿verdad? es poco común y mas si lo herede de mi padre...

Pues mira que curioso... por que yo también los herede del mío, o bueno es lo que mama dice... y que suerte que tienes a tus papas juntos– esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono melancólico al no haber conocido a su padre

Pero que va... si solo tengo a mi viejo que se la vive más en el trabajo que otra cosa. Yo me crie más con mis abuelos y mi tío Maru y algo mas, tienes nombre japonés, ¿cómo es que vienes de Francia?

Mi madre se mudo allá cuando era muy pequeño, ella es diseñadora de modas y que mejor que París para esa profesión...

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el comedor, donde sentándose con los amigos de los dos, entablaron más conversación; llegando a la conclusión que el haberse conocido no era una simple suerte.

Oe... y si mañana salimos muy temprano para ir al lago, veamos quien resiste mas sin respirar bajo el agua – dijo Yuki

Me parece muy bien y el que pierda, que serás tu... ira a dejarle una araña a la jefa de cabaña – Suki estaba sorprendido de que una niña fuera así de extrovertida a esa edad

Ah... eso es nada, mejor que sea una mega broma, como dejar una gran bomba olorosa en la cabaña del perdedor

Muy bien... que esa sea el reto – y estrechando sus manos, acordaron verse a las cinco en el entablado del lago.

Mala idea, ya que uno de los niños del equipo japonés estaba prendado desde la escuela de Yuki y esa cercanía con ese tal Suki no le daba buena espina. Se había metido en el equipo para estar mas cerca de ella y tal vez un día se fijara en él; pero en esos momentos los celos de cualquier infante, le indicaron que tendría que darle una lección a ese entrometido.

A la hora acordada, los niños estaban ya listos y la amiga de Suki, Francesca les haría las veces de juez. Al sonido del pito, se sumergieron y los segundos fueron pasando...

Un minuto más tarde, ambos se miraban bajo el agua que a esa hora del día, estaba hecha un completo hielo de lo helado. Se dirigían gestos para hacer reír al otro y así ganar, pero hechos del mismo temple, no daban su mano a torcer. Dos minutos y seguían como si nada. La niña que ya estaba a punto de ceder, se le ocurrió una idea. Nado y haciéndole cosquillas hizo que este abriera al boca y buscara el oxigeno.

¡La ganadora es Yuki! – grito Francesca desde el muelle

Eres una tramposa... – al recuperar el aliento, fue lo primero que dijo

No quería perder – se defendió la aludida – además eres un chico muy tenaz... me sorprendiste que tuvieras pulmones para aguantar tanto

No quieras salirte de tus responsabilidades, yo salí primero, pero serás tu quien cumpla la broma... – sentenció el chico

Muy bien... no estuvo justo hacer eso... ¿me ayudarías?

Claro

Francesca les miro detenidamente y efectivamente, eran como dos gotas de agua, a excepción del color de sus cabellos, solo por eso les podía identificar. Después del desayuno y los entrenos de sus equipos, se reunieron para planear que tanto harían en la cabaña y la idea de una telaraña y las bombas olorosas fueron los platillos fuertes de su menú. Usarían serpentina, hilos y algunos globos. La sustancia pegajosa y fétida la elaboraron con algunas de las sobras de las comidas y una preparación de detergente, shampoo y aceite para el piso resbaloso.

Ya todos estaban durmiendo cuando dos siluetas se escabullían entre la oscuridad y un tercero les veía. Solo que no se imaginaba que la otra silueta era Yuki. Ese fue su gran error. Vio como se metieron en la cabaña de una de las líderes y al rato salían para ir a dormir.

_Mañana daré el pitazo cuando ya haya pasado todo... _

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Como cualquier mañana, al sonido del despertador, la líder despertó como todos los días y sin reparar mucho en la habitación se levanto. Al solo poner un pie en el piso, se resbalo hasta llegar a la pared, donde la telaraña de serpentina se le pego en el cuerpo y la ropa. _Ya se había tardado con las bromas _y tomándolo con humor se fue a la regadera para limpiarse. Pero al solo abrir una gran esfera de algo que mejor no quiso saber le cayo de lleno, dejándola muy bien "aromatizada" como a su cabaña también. Hoy si... los que se habían atrevido a hacer más de una broma en su contra se la vería con ella.

Así sin más; salió y una bolsa de harina le cayó al abrir su puerta. Muy bien... ahora estaba con el apestoso olor y blanca. Hizo sonar la campana a todo lo que daba y en cinco minutos todos estaban entre riéndose y asombrados al ver a una de las líderes en ese estado.

Muy bien... espero que el que hizo esto, ya este complacido... si son tan buenos para las bromas, serán mucho mas para decir quienes lo hicieron... – se cruzo de brazos para esperar a sus "atacantes". Todos se miraron y las orbes doradas se cruzaron también... no se delatarían y en Francesca confiaban también. La sonrisa de triunfo de Kenji se revelo en el momento en que este alzo la mano. Tanto Yuki como Suki le miraron extrañados. ¿qué iba a decir? – a ver... Mutou... ¿qué quieres decir?

Que sé quien lo hizo – y sin chistar, apunto directo a Suki que le miro con cara de "soplón" – yo le vi salir de su cabaña desde la mía, creí que era un sueño, pero no fue así...

Muy bien Mutou, Higurashi... ¿quieres acompañarme?

Como sea... – este por nada delataría a su amiga y aunque esta le miro con suplica este la tranquilizo.

¡yo le ayude! – grito cuando la líder afectada le halaba de la camisa al niño y ambos la miraron – todo fue idea mía... si tienen que castigarlo... yo también merezco la riña...

Kenji vio como también se llevaba a la niña y como esta le miraba con resentimiento... quiso en ese momento haber mantenido su boca cerrada y que la tierra se lo tragara... con eso, ya no tendría oportunidad con ella.

Esta bien chicos, regresen a sus cabañas y dúchense... las practicas seguirán para ustedes a las nueve – les despacharon.

Como parte del regaño, serían excluidos desde ese día hasta el día en que presentarían sus progresos a los invitados y pasarían cinco días alejados de los demás en una cabaña al otro lado del lago. Un cuidador del bosque les daría un vistazo y alguien del campamento les llevaría la comida. Ninguno de los dos protesto y con sus cosas empacadas, atravesaron el lago en una pequeña lancha que pareciera que de un momento a otro, se volcaría.

La cabaña no estaba nada mal. Era de dos plantas y siendo solo dos niños, tendrían un buen espacio. Unos cuantos muebles y tres camas era lo único que había dentro. Gran parte del día se la pasaron arreglando sus habitaciones, como si se quedarían varios días... Suki se quedo impresionado al ver lo mucho que cabía en la maleta gris de la niña. Había tapizado las paredes con afiches de sus grupos de música y de futbol favorito. De todo eso, hubo algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención. En uno de los rincones, estaba una foto de ella con otras personas, eran cinco en total. Ella estaba en el centro y a la izquierda, estaba un hombre de mirada algo melancólica de ojos dorados. Al igual que otros dos hombres de la misma imagen y a su derecha la figura de una hermosa mujer de ojos oscuros, llenos de vida y una larga cabellera caoba.

Esa es... ¿tu familia? – se atrevió a preguntar ante su curiosidad

Si, ese es mi papa – el de la mirada melancólica – y ella mi Abu, Izayoi... – la única mujer en la fotografía – y ese es mi tío Maru y mi abuelo Inuno

¿por qué tu papá se ve tan triste? – en todos los rostros se veía felicidad, menos en la de él. Con una gran familia así... ¿cómo se podría ser infeliz?

Pues mi Abu dice que después que mamá se fue, jamás ha vuelto a ser el de antes... en pocas veces le he visto "animado" pero no como en esta foto... ve – la niña le mostro un antiguo retrato de su padre, en un bello prado, sentado en una manta cuadriculada de color.... ¿Rojo? Un momento... la cabeza de Suki trabajo lo mas rápido que pudo... _¿en donde he visto ese mismo mantel y ese paisaje?_ Un chispazo le hizo salir corriendo de la habitación para ir a la suya. Yuki que no entendió su reacción, le siguió; encontrándole hincado frente a una caja de forma rectangular con el dibujo de una cancha de soccer - ¿qué buscas?

Tengo algo aquí muy parecido a ese imagen... solo espero encontrarla... mi madre me la regalo hace poco... – revolvió todos sus papeles y casi al fondo... ahí estaba. su madre más joven, con un vestido color blanco, un sombrero de ala del mismo color, el mismo paisaje y el mismo mantel. Solo que falta una parte del mantel. La giro y no vio señal de haber sido cortada manualmente... _pero mamá la pudo modificar en su ordenador... _– mira... extraño, ¿no?

Yuki se maravillo al ver que ambas imágenes eran el complemento de la otra y sin embargo ninguna estaba corruptible de la zona de unión...

¿qué significa esto Suki? Tu mamá y mi papá...- la chica estaba ansiosa y muy excitada por la repentina aparición de esas imágenes...

Eso lo más probable... que otra cosa podría ser... – le cortó y corroboro sus sospechas. Algunas lágrimas de los ojos de la niña brotaron, lagrimas de felicidad...

Continuara....

¿que les parecio?

por ahi me preguntaron que tan bien se iban a llevar ese par en mi fic... pues aqui la respuesta!

espero sus tomatazos... Jujujuju se cuidan y no dejen de tomar sus precauciones con la gripe esa

que estuvo a punto de llegarme a mi :(

nos vemos al proxima semana


	5. Tan dorados

Buenas tardes!!!! Gente Linda!!!!

Weeee ya estamos econ un nuevo cap y gracias a todas las chicas y sus mensajitos!!!

Awww se les quiere a Lis, Ayame, Sindy, Peach y Sarita... son geniales!!! y no se les olvide... diganle a la gente pa que se pase por aca!!!

Capitulo 5: Tan dorados como los tuyos

Se miraron como si jamás se hubiesen visto y a la vez se sintieron tan bien uno al lado del otro, Suki no aguanto mas y abrazo a la niña que seguía llorando. Era tan extraño todo eso, pero sabían que tenían que descubrir mas cosas de los dos para estar mas seguro de lo que sus corazones les estaba diciendo a gritos...

_Los lazos de sangre son tan fuertes que nadie los puede romper..._

Sacando una lupa de la caja, inspeccionaron con mayor detalle las fotografías y efectivamente, ambos padres llevaban unos anillos idénticos en sus dedos y en la posición en que estaban, delataban que no eran simples amigos. Inuyasha semi acostado en el mantel miraba a Kagome que estaba un poco alejado de él, sosteniendo sus manos en la canasta de la comida. Se miraban felices y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. No había dudas... esos dos eran sus padres...

¿Cuándo naciste? – pregunto Yuki

Por las sospechas que tengo... En la misma fecha que tu... ¿andas tu partida de nacimiento? – vio que la niña asintió - comparémoslas... con eso tendremos la certeza total – con su caja en manos, siguió a su compañera de cabaña y comparando los documentos, Yuki salto y corriendo alrededor de él chillaba como loca.

¡Somos hermanos! ¡Somos Hermanos! Y yo soy mayor que tu... ¿qué tal?

Ahora ya se por que los hermanos mayores son tan pesados...

Hermana... mejor dicho – corrigió la niña que se quedo callada para formular otra pregunta – ¿por que nuestros papás no nos contaron de nuestro gemelo?

Buena pregunta, yo que sepa, mama nunca quiso tocar ese tema conmigo cada vez que se lo pedía, sus ojos se apagaban y decidí no preguntar mas... ¿papá no esta casado con otra mujer?

No... se ve que no prestas atención, dije que la única mujer de su vida soy yo, aunque he de decir que le he visto en algunas revistas con una modelo... – dijo entristecida. Ese día fue el peor de su vida. Ya que gracias a los otros alumnos del instituto, fue que se dio cuenta de las fotos no tan decorosas de su padre. Toda la tarde lloro y solo su Abu la consoló... aconsejándola que no dijera nada, que ella misma se encargaría de todo. Pero para su mala suerte, apareció ese grandioso viaje...- pero viendo como es mama... ahora se porque anda con esa modelo... es que es tan obvio... – el rostro de la ambarina se ilumino de repente

¿obvio? No entiendo por que te ríes si peligra que papa se vuelva a casar... – esa alegría espontanea de su hermana no le gusto para nada y el disgusto en su rostro se hizo presente

Es que, la modelito esa, se llama Kikyo Himura, y aunque no lo creas, se parece mucho a mama... en cara; porque es una tía es una fastidiosa... ha de estar aprovechando que no estoy para engatusarlo...

Eso esta mal... estropea el plan que se me acaba de ocurrir... rayos, hasta un modisto gay de la casa de moda de mamá se enamoro de ella... no podemos permitir que se alejen mas... ¿te imaginas que los pongamos frente a frente después de todos estos años? – los ojos de Yuki se iluminaron de sobremanera, esa idea estaban mas que perfecta, pero si hacían algo antes de eso... _un simple cambio de papás..._

Yo quiero saber y se que tu también que les pasó para que hallan decidido separase y separarnos así por así... – Suki asintió, tendría que ser algo muy grande como para que sus progenitores se alejaran por un continente y un océano – yo quiero conocer a mamá...

Y yo a papá – secundo este - ¿pero como sin ser descubiertos? – ambos se miraron y clavando sus miradas en el cabello del otro, extendieron sus manos, señalándose dicha parte y gritaron al unisonó - ¡Tíñetelo! – callaron al oírse y negándose a la idea loca de sus cabezas, trataron de buscar otra solución. Pero no había tal solución, era eso o...

¡hay que hacerlo! – dijeron de nuevo juntos y rieron por esa nueva conexión, se sabía que al ser hermanos gemelos, estos creaban un vinculo tan fuerte y extraordinario que con los años separados, este seguía ahí... Intacto y listo para ser empleado...

Aun eran precoces como para ser distinguidos a simple vista quien era la niña y quien el niño, así que evaluándose minuciosamente, lo único que les diferenciaba era el color de sus cabellos y claro, su forma de hablar. Yuki dio gracias a las clases de francés que su Abu le daba y Suki a que por lo menos con una pequeña familia en Kyoto, sabía el japonés... tendrían que estudiarse mutuamente para que nada saliera mal en su plan. Fechas, lugares, nombres y otras aficiones fueron memorizadas por ellos en esos días de claustro que más que un castigo, fue una verdadera fiesta. Hasta eran de la misma talla... ¿qué mas para engañar?

Yo no sé patear... por eso soy portero... – chillo Suki después del desayuno del penúltimo día de encierro en la cabaña. Yuki al escucharlo casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja. _ Era verdad y ella era mala para los reflejos... por consiguiente... mala portera... _

No podemos echarnos atrás después de esto... hasta ya tenía ganas de conocer a Sango y a Miroku – con las fotos y las notas de cada persona allegada a ellos, eran ya unos expertos y el echarse para atrás con los días ya contados; no era nada bonito.

No nos queda de otra que practicar y tratar de aprender algo... y así entrenamos lo perdido estos días aislados...

Y sin perder mas tiempo, emplearon esos dos días a enseñarle al otro como ser bueno en lo que no eran... fue un poco tedioso al inicio y mas cuando Yuki se hizo ovillo en el suelo, cuando Suki le mando un tiro que iba directo a su cara. Rieron de buena gana y más cuando entre tiros y tiros, el balón fue a chocar contra la corteza de un antiguo árbol y este al rebotar, le cayó de lleno en el abdomen de la líder que llegaba para llevarlos de regreso. El impacto le sacó el aire y la dejó inconsciente por unos minutos.

Muy contrario a lo que pensaron a su llegada, los demás chicos de sus equipos, le recibieron muy alegres, después de la buena broma; se les consideraban héroes por la osadía y no les guardaban rencor... solo Kenji se mantenía alejado de Yuki, estaba mas que seguro que estaría enojada por ser el soplón de ese "Higurashi", pero un beso en su mejilla y un leve _"gracias por delatarnos"_ le dejo mas que atontado...

Las prácticas siguieron como si nada, pero para ambos hermanos, todo era totalmente distinto. Se quedaban hasta tarde practicando y estaban despiertos antes de que el gallo cantara para seguir con sus planes. Nada saldría mal, aun si sus respectivos equipos se enfrentaran en los partidos... eran amigos fuera de las canchas, pero a la hora de vitorear a sus países... _rivales a muerte..._

Claro esta que entre ellos no se enfrentaron, por ser de sexo distinto y los partidos se daban en las ramas de femenino y masculino, no mixto. Y con el transcurso de los días... la gran final de ambas ramas se llevo a cabo. En la masculina serían Francia contra Portugal y en la femenina Japón vs Noruega. Esta por más decir que los equipos en los que ambos protagonistas fueron los vencedores, demostrando que un buen trabajo en equipo lograba buenos resultados y los caza talentos se dieron cuenta de esto. Tanto así que les pidieron tanto a Suki como Yuki los números de sus casas para platicar con sus padres sobre la posibilidad de llevarles en la mira.

Mientras celebraban, la última parte de su plan tendría que ser llevada. Mañana muy temprano partirían a sus países y el color de sus cabellos aun seguía igual. Para Yuki solo le tomo decolorárselo, pero para Suki tuvieron que buscar entre las cabañas de las lideres algo que les ayudara en su empresa mientras este llegaba a Tokio y buscaba una tienda para comprar un buen tinte. Cosa que no fue necesaria, ya que un paquete sin abrir de tinte negro les cayó de perlas... _la suerte estaba de su lado... _

Después de seguir las instrucciones de la caja y de las quejas del chico por mal olor de los químicos, Yuki le lavo la cabeza con ayuda de Francesca que se había convertido en la única en saber el secreto. Le secaron el cabello y Francesca le cortó las hermosas hebras ahora plateadas de la chica para parecerse más a su hermano y con un corte "_más femenino" _para Suki, los hermanos ya eran el otro y chocando sus manos, se fueron a dormir.

Menos mal que no te has abierto hoyos en las orejas o estaríamos en un buen problema... – dijo Suki que aun no lograba reconocerse con su nueva apariencia

Si, gran problema para ti... pero Abu dice que me dejará abrírmelas a los 12, lo cual falta mucho, a ver Francesca... ¿a que me veo guapo como Suki? – ante tal pregunta la niña solo se sonrojo, confirmando las sospechas de la gemela _le gusta mi hermano..._

Como el cambio ya estaba mas que dicho que dormirían en las cabañas del otro. No fue tan malo, de todas maneras ya estando más que cansados, nadie se quedo despierto después de las once. Ya con sus maletas listas y la ilusión de regresar a sus hogares, todos se levantaron mas temprano, querían despedirse antes de que los encargados de sus colegios e instituciones llegaran a recogerles. Los lideres por primera vez cumplieron una de sus misiones: el de hermanar a los niños sin importar su nacionalidad.

Creo que esta es la despedida, ¿no? – dijo la gemela ya como Suki

Te echare de menos... "Suki" suena raro... no olvides que mamá te esperara en la parada del metro en Lisboa, cuídamela... – esto ultimo lo dijo con unas perlas salinas en sus ojos, era la primera vez, que se separaba de esa forma tan espontanea de ella

No tienes por que decírmelo, llevo años sin verla y lo menos que haría es dañarla... y tu recuerda que Abu llegara a por ti al aeropuerto... duerme en el avión por que será un largo viaje. Veras a Papá en casa... y trata de ser mas... Yo o nos descubrirán...

Con tal de que no afecte mi desarrollo mental... – eso lo dijo por el hecho de tratar de ser niña siendo niño - a veces pienso que para las niñas es más fácil fingir ser como nosotros...

Ya no te quejes y cuídate mucho... – esta se arrojo a sus brazos

No vayas a llorar o me veré mal... además ya nos están llamando – efectivamente, por los megáfonos les estaban llamando para que se subieran a sus autobuses. Con un leve _Adiós_, los gemelos fueron separados de nuevo, con la esperanza de volverse a juntar y nunca más separarse.

El viaje desde el campamento hasta la parada del metro fue como una eternidad para Yuki. El viajar de esa manera, permitía disfrutar más del paisaje. El frio viento característico de esa estación, le dieron la bienvenida a Lisboa. Las ganas de llorar ante el próximo encuentro no se hicieron esperar, tenia que aparentar tranquilidad, pero la sola idea de ver a su madre después de todo esos años... era una dicha que no podía cubrir con nada. La estación estaba algo vacía y así no le fue tan difícil verla a la distancia, estaba sentada con un libro en las manos, el cual fue dejado al "ver" a su hijo salir del tren. Era tal y cual en las fotografías. Una mujer tan hermosa como para no pasar desapercibida.

Hoy si la pregunta del pro que sus padres se habían divorciado, era más latente; su papá tendría que ser un completo ciego para dejarla ir... pero para eso estaba ella ahí, disfrazada de su hermano, para descubrir el secreto.

Se abrazaron por largo rato, sin evitar derramar unas lagrimas, el calor que ella emanaba era único, quizás ese era el calor de madre que tanto le falto, pero tendría tiempo para disfrutar de sus abrazos. Su aroma a jazmines fue lo que mas le inquieto... ese mismo aroma lo había sentido una vez que entro al cuarto de su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro infantil. Su padre guardaba la fragancia por una razón... _no la había olvidado después de esos años... _ eso si que era una buena señal...

Parece como si no me hubieses visto en años Suki... ¿qué tal el campamento? – si la imagen de su progenitora era fantástica, su voz era lo mejor, era tan dulce, calmada y llena de ternura

Es que te extrañe mucho... no sabes cuanto y me fue muy bien, mira – en el acto mostro una medalla que colgaba de su cuello

¡Wow! Mira nada mas... me alegra muchísimo, anda vamos... nos están esperando – Kagome le indico ver hacia la boletería y como sospechaba, ahí estaba Marie. La nana y ama de llaves. A ella también la abrazo y los tres juntos (recuerden que de aquí en adelante los niños son del sexo opuesto, por lo de andar disfrazados) se subieron al siguiente tren que les llevaría a Paris... a su hogar...

(***)

Para Suki fue mas aterrador... nunca en su vida se había subido a un avión o mejor dicho... no lo recordaba. Siempre que viajaban era a la misma Europa, así que solo usaban el tren o la carretera... desde que despegaron cerro tan fuerte sus ojos que al momento del despegue creyó que todo se le salía y al dar la señal que podían desabrocharse el cinturón... fue al baño a regresar todo lo que había comido.

Salió muy pálido y una de las azafatas le dio una pastilla para las molestias y gracias a que iba en primera clase con otra asistente como cuidadora, le dieron dulces y refrescos. Después de bajar, la muchacha la llevo hasta la zona donde sus familiares les estarían esperando.

En efecto, ahí estaban sus abuelos y su padre, que al verla salió corriendo y alzándola en brazos la giro unas tres veces en el aire. Oigan... que bien se sentía tener un papá. Entre el abrazo vio hacia sus abuelos y agradeció poseer una gran familia, de la cual gozaría hasta donde fuese posible.

¡creciste! Mi princesa se esta haciendo grande – dijo Inuyasha al bajarla y darle las gracias a la azafata por su ayuda. Esta miraba de donde esa niña era tan bonita, su padre era muy guapo como para dejar de verle. _Princesa... si, como no, solo porque quiero saber que paso dejare que me diga así... _Suki esbozo una sonrisa ante las palabras de su padre. Tenía porte y buen parecer, pero debía ser tonto al dejar ir a su madre...

Si... el deporte ayuda un poco – dichosa infancia, sus voces eran tan similares, que no tenía problemas para hacerse pasar por niña... aunque era algo denigrante... "_dichoso orgullo Taisho"_... – iré a saludar a Abu – con esto se soltó de su agarre y busco los brazos de Izayoi

Creí que jamás vendrías... tu padre ha estado malhumorado desde que te fuiste – deposito un beso y le dio paso a Inuno para hacer lo mismo

¿Mas de lo de costumbre? Eso es imposible... – y los tres rieron...

Oigan... no están confabulando en mi contra, ¿verdad? – dijo su padre ya con las dos maletas

Para nada... vamos a casa

El desfase de hora, le tenía un poco mareado y sin contar que después del despegue fue de nuevo al baño... solo se subió al auto y recostándose en el hombro de Inuyasha, se quedo completamente dormido. Que las cosas corrieran como debían ser, lo único que quería era tener a sus padres juntos, ahora que sabia que ambos estaban vivos.

_El único inconveniente... la dichosa modelo... tengo que buscar la manera de separarlos antes de que juntemos a papa y a mama..._

Continuara...

Mmmmm la modelo... la mato??? que dicen??? Nah... no seamos tan malos con ella... XD

bueno, aca estaba el capi y creo que hasta aca lo habia dejado ene el otro site... asi que, preparense a leer algo nuevo... la proxima vez que actualice el fic...

por cierto, la otra week tengo "Libre" asi que adelantare capis y no atrasarme con las contis... se les quiere muchisimo mis niñas hermosas...

saludos de la Bruja Zombee!!!! XD


	6. Vidas al Revés

Y como lo prometido es deuda.... aca esta el new cap! el que nadie habia leido a excepcion mia! XD

gracias por sus reviews... al final, los agradecimientos! besos y lean!

Capitulo 6: Vidas al Revés...

Ya llevaban una semana con la vida del otro y no había sido tan fácil como lo esperaban, ya que volviendo a Tokio; Izayoi le alentó a seguir con el lindo paisaje de su habitación y alegando que no estaba inspirada, pinto la otra pared con los motivos de futbol. No era tan bueno pintando como su hermana, pero los dibujos deportivos le quedaban muy bien, solo así despisto a su abuela. El otro inconveniente era a la hora del baño. A esa niña aun la seguían bañando y de las mil y una maneras se bañaba a deshoras, para que no descubriesen su cambio y también al usar los baños... tenia un gran cuidado al entrar al baño de niñas en la escuela de Yuki... era el sueño de cualquier chico, pero para su edad era una completa tortura.

Lo único que agradecía que ya no usara vestidos y los jeans le entallaban bien... por ahora. A la hora de comer, su Abu le miraba por ratos, sabía que a ella sería la persona que más tendría que engañar para no ser descubierto. Sus notas no bajaban y seguía siendo tan dócil y a veces explosiva como antes. Aunque con los platillos favoritos, Izayoi comenzó a dudar...

Ese día era viernes y por consiguiente el fin de semana estaba muy cerca. Esperaba que su padre regresase temprano, quería saber la historia de sus padres y no se rehusaría a una negativa. Para su desgracia, Inuyasha regreso ya muy tarde, ya cuando el sueño le había vencido. Quedando con el pijama amarillo en el sofá de la sala.

Sesshomaru que seguía revisando algunas cuentas le hacia compañía y al ver que estaba dormida, le llevo a su habitación. Su sobrina estaba un poco cambiada, tal vez la pubertad estaba cerca y a eso se debía su insistencia a saber la verdad. Como le gustaría estar en primera fila para escuchar que por la inmadurez de su hermano, tuvo que separarse...

A veces creo que Kagome no debió dejarte a Yuki... la pobre se quedo hasta tarde esperándote y tu sabe donde andabas... – le dijo al verle entrar en la casa y pasar por el pasillo hasta la escaleras

No la menciones... ¿quieres? Y mi vida no te importa... – estaba un poco tomado y la bebida le hacía hablar con rencor

Pero Yuki si, es mi sobrina y si me da la gana, podría asesorar a mi querida cuñada a la patria potestad, ¿quién es esa Kikyo Himura? ¿tu nueva conquista? – con esto logro la atención de su hermano que se volvió hacia donde este estaba para encararlo

Yuki es mi hija y si quiero darle una madre... se la daré... – contesto con mucho rencor, quería callar las voces del pasado que ya le estaban hastiando

¿Esa modelito de plástico? Si, gran ejemplo para la niña; admítelo, no la has olvidado; Kikyo parece una copia barata de tu ex esposa...si no cambias tus actitudes... tendré que usar algo que no te gustara y perderás a Yuki...- la sangre se le helo a Inuyasha, su hermano le tenía pateada la cola y para su malestar, este tenía razón. Gruño disgustado

La traeré para que la conozca, de todas maneras... ya llevo 8 meses con ella y quiero formalizar

Como quieras, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia, sabes que tiene su carácter tan peculiar y mas ahora que... – este cayo con premeditación, quería verle su cara de susto

¿ahora que? Escúpelo de una vez... no tengo toda la noche – a pesar de aparentar calma en su voz, sus ojos si demostraron miedo

Que quiere saber todo sobre su pasado, si no es que se duerme... ma saca la verdad a mí. – y al decir esto... era mucho. Pocos lograban llegar tan lejos, su madre era una y esa pequeña que contra todo pronostico iba más que decidida para conocer su historia y con eso... la existencia de una madre y un hermano gemelo... aunque para ninguno de esa casa estaban al tanto que los niños ya se conocían...

A pesar de su antigua promesa de no seguir con la pregutadera, su hija seguiría necia hasta tener una respuesta clara... _mínimo, cruzo sus dedos al cambiar su viaje por su pasado..._

(***)

Paris era otro ambiente completamente diferente, las calles eran mas pacificas que las de Tokio y con eso las caminatas que cada día efectuaban ella y su madre para ir al instituto. Solo eran 6 calles y con las pláticas amenas, ni el trayecto se sentía. Su mama era una mujer excepcional, no solo su porte lo decía, sino su forma de hablar, de comer y todo en ella era sutil, aunque en sus momentos mas íntimos, en familia, era tan diferente. Se divertía como cualquier madre con su hijo y eso le hacia quererla cada día mas y no apartarse de su lado jamás...

Ya una vez le había llevado a la casa de modas, que era un edificio de tres pisos, lleno de maquinas, telas, diseños y modelos que se paseaban con los trajes y vestidos hechos por su mama bajo el nombre de Aome... sonaba bonito y mas al verlo en las viñetas y en el letrero de la entrada de la boutique. Con esto, comprobó que era una mujer exitosa, así que...

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus padres se habían divorciado? Tendría que comenzar a indagar..._

Mamá... – al ver que esta dejaba los trabajos en sus manos en el escritorio para prestarle atención, casi la asusta. Con su padre era muy distinto. Solo le movía la cabeza en señal que la estaba oyendo, pero casi siempre estaba más atento a las llamadas que recibía en su bluetooh - ...ah...

¿qué pasa Suki? Dime lo que sea, sabes que tienes mi confianza – o era ella, o había visto sobresaltarse al chico...

¿por qué nunca hablamos de mi papa? Se que lo conociste en otro país, pero... como era... dices que he heredado sus ojos, pero de eso, ya no se nada mas... ¿qué es lo que paso entre ustedes? Porque muerto, no esta ¿verdad? – con esto, se giro hacia otro lado, y cerrando sus ojos; espero una buena reprimenda

¿te estas comportando un poco raro? Nunca te he pegado o algo parecido, así que acércate, no te hare nada... – le dirigió una mirada curiosa, se estaba comportando muy extraño

Es que pues, con tanto tiempo que no insistía, creí que te molestarías... – tendría que quitarse la idea de que era Yuki Taisho y que las miradas de su padre eran peor que cualquier cosa

Para nada mi cielo, además creo que debe ser tiempo que sepas algunas cosas. – por el teléfono le dijo a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada y que dijera que estaba ocupada con un cliente** muy **importante – por donde podría empezar...

Antes de que despertaran los demás en la casa, ya estaba despierto y metido en la regadera, sin antes verificar que la puerta estuviera más que cerrada. Ese día iría al instituto de su hermana y pues todo tendría que salir a pedir de boca. Casi pega un grito cuando su Abu toco la puerta para ver que hacia tan temprano en el baño.

Yuki... ¿desde cuando e levantas tan temprano para bañarte?

Pues... desde que pase unas semanas en el campamento, muchas cosas cambiaron... – menos mal que había entrado con el uniforme que usaría _tonto trajecito femenino... esto era por unir a sus padres _ se subió las calcetas lo mas que pudo y agradeció que la falda no era muy corta.

Si necesitas algo... sabes donde estaré, ¿vale?

Si Abu, gracias... – espero a que esta saliera para poder hacer lo mismo. Su cabello recogido en la toalla era una completa maraña y sin ponerle tanto empeño se lo recogió en una coleta. Respiro como quinta vez hondo, estaba más que nervioso. Sabia que su padre estaría en el comedor y la espera del día anterior tendría que justificarla... cogió su bolso y bajo las escaleras con pocos ánimos – buenos días – saludo al sentarse al lado de su tío Maru que le cubría de las posibles miradas de su padre que se encontraba en el lado opuesto. Un poco de cereal y unas tostadas fue lo único que pudo comer antes de que su progenitor le dijese que necesitaba hablar con "ella"

Entonces señorita.... ¿dónde quedo nuestro trato? Prometiste no preguntar mas sobre tu madre y a la primera oportunidad rompes tu palabra

Para ti no es importante, porque siempre tuviste a los abuelos, pero yo que... – la voz se el corto con la mirada de reproche que Inuyasha le dirigió, así que viendo hacia otro lado continuo -... veo a mis demás compañeros que sus papas están juntos y vivos y... jamás tengo a quien darle un abrazo o contarle mis problemas, ya que tu te la vives en la constructora o con esa tipa que te importa mas que yo... – vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, eso si el había tomado desprevenido - ... y crees que soy tan crédula como para no darme cuenta de tus andanzas, tengo amigas papa... las cuales te vieron en cierta revista con la que se supone será mi... ¿madrastra? – gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro. El solo hecho de saber que su padre se había olvidado de su madre le dolía profundamente

Oye Yuki, creo que no has entendido que tengo que rehacer mi vida de una u otra forma, tu vas creciendo y pues necesitas a alguien que te ayude a comprender al mundo que pronto entraras y...

¿en serio? ¿Y para eso me vas a poner el ejemplo de una tipa anoréxica como madre? Que hizo no se que para atraparte y alejarte de mi... papa, no me chupo el dedo; una modelo de pasarela jamás va a sustituir a mi mama... ¡Nunca! Eres de lo peor papa...

No sintió en que momento su padre acorto la distancia y le propino una cachetada que le enrojeció la mejilla. Yuki, se tomo la parte lastimada y con todas las fuerzas que poseía, le grito dos palabras que en sus cinco sentidos, también se lo diría...

¡TE ODIO!

Con esto salió corriendo y encerrándose en su habitación, arrojo las cosas y metiéndose al baño lloro hasta quedarse dormido....

Y así te dices ser un buen padre... Inuyasha... eres un Baka completo, lo siento mucho pero esto no se va a quedar así... – le dijo Sesshomaru antes de propinarle un buen puñetazo que le dejo mas en shock

Izayoi subió las escaleras y tratar de hablar con su nieta, la niña que creían tener en casa, estaba en esos mismos instantes, conociendo parte de las razones del porque del distanciamiento de sus padres.

¿Es decir que papa nunca te quiso?

No es eso corazón, es que todo se dio tan deprisa que no tuvimos tiempo como para conocernos mejor y sin eso, un matrimonio por mas lindo que se pinte; no puede durar mucho. Creo que a los dos nos falto mucha madurez para afrontar nuestros problemas... no creas que no sabe de ti, claro que si; pero es mas grande su orgullo hacia mi y hacia su error que no le permite darse tiempo a recapacitar en las consecuencias de nuestra separación...

Ah... ya... – ahora si entendía el porque del mal humor de su papa, era porque siempre amo a su madre, solo que esa terquedad tan absurda no le dejaba ver que todo haba sido una prueba que ninguno de los dos pudo superar...

Continuara....

awwww que tal????

como ando medio dormida! es que en vacas si que se tiene que aprovechar dormir... y pues para no darle largas al asunto! los agradecimeintos:

1) Peachlein: awww hola Clau! en primeras, gracias por leer desde el inicio y dejar reviews! ya toy mejorcita de la gripa :D y pues si espero haber llenado tus expectativas con respecto al cap nuevo! jijiji cuidate

2) Lis-Sama: hola chica wapa! gracias por estar siempre aca dandome tus saludos y pues con este capi, en efecto, el lio se pondra cada capi mejor! espero leerte en tus drabbles y en goodbye! tqm

3) athena_s: gracias por pasarte por mi fic y si puedes, recomiendalo! jejeje

4)kagome-chan-1985: Saritaaaaaaa! tan bella tu que te pasas por aca! ya sabes, ya toy mejorcita y mas con haber pasado las materias en la u! los niños son monisimos, no? pues espero que te haya gustado el capi y la conti... el prox viernes! jijiji besos

5) lindakagome: Sindy, pues me fue mas que bien en los finales y ahora estoy dizque descansando! awww esos niños si que son tremendos! pero todo es con tal de conocer a sus papas! espero que estes bien y nos vemos en el review para este capi! tqm


	7. Un desfile y la Oportunidad

Gente! disculpas por el dia de retraso, pero como por estos lares estamos en alerta por al gripe AH1N1 (La porcina) en la U me han dejado un resto de tareas que hacer.... asi que hasta hoy pude encender un rato la pc.

disfruten y en el prox cap dejare los agradeciemientos. feliz Fin de!!!

Cap 7 Un desfile y la oportunidad

Después de haberse quedado dormido en el baño, se vio en la cama que no era ni suya, ni la de sus abuelos; se asusto mucho y al dar un vistazo, recordó perfectamente donde estaba: en la de su padre, el cual la miraba con mucho dolor en sus ojos desde una distancia prudente. Al verlo, recordó el golpe y en lugar de ponerse a llorar, se imagino a su hermana en ese lugar y si esta era la primera vez que la tocaba o antes lo había hecho...

¿qué hago aquí?

Después que te encerraste en tu habitación, fui a por las llaves y te encontré dormida en la tina, quise traerte aquí para pedirte una disculpa por lo ocurrido; no se que paso, me Salí de mis casillas y lo ultimo que deseo es lastimarte...

Y aun así lo has hecho... ¿realmente no me entiendes? mi infancia completa la he pasado sin ese cariño que veo que las mamas les brindan a sus hijos y quiero saber, si hubo un porque yo no lo tengo

Suki, quisiera decirte todo, pero también para mi es muy difícil – le vio tragar y ver como sus ojos revelaban una gran nostalgia, este suspiro y acercándose a la cama siguió hablando – todo paso tan rápido que no se que paso en realidad.

Fue mas el cambio de semblante de su padre que las ganas de sacarle mas información, le paso la mano por la mejilla y con la mirada le hizo entender que era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así como estaban. Otro día aprovecharía, ahora dormiría y buscaría la manera de hacer una llamada de larga distancia sin que nadie en la casa se diese cuenta. En especial, su Abu que en esos días andaba más que pendiente de las actividades de la que creía era su nieta.

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y con el brazo de Inuyasha rodeándole se quedo rápidamente dormido. Esta era la primera vez que dormiría con su papa y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. No le importo que el tiempo se les estaba acortando o que extrañaba muchísimo a su mama; sabia que de una u otra manera, lograrían volver a estar juntos... los cuatro y en ese cuadro, Kikyo no tenia cabida.

Creo que hubiese sido mejor que ambos se quedaran con ella... no soy lo que se llama un buen padre – el ojidorado se paso la mano libre por la cabeza. Aun no lograba entender como le había podido levantar la mano a su propia hija. Se suponía que la ira ya no era parte de él, pero con esto... se sentía tan miserable. La extrañaba demasiado y sabia a la perfección que no la había olvidado; que su relación con Kikyo era solo para llenar el vacio que había en su corazón - ... Kagome

Solo cuando estaba solo, se daba el lujo de mencionarla. Los demás creían que no soportaba oír su nombre, pero la verdadera razón era que al recordarla; solo se le venía a la mente los últimos meses en que estuvieron juntos y lo mucho que la había hecho daño y que casi puso en peligro la vida de ella y de sus propios hijos.

_¿Cómo estaría ella y Suki? ¿Serían felices? _ Y lo que mas le atormentaba... _¿se habría vuelto a casar?_

Con estas dudas se quedo dormido, sin antes evocar la imagen de la única mujer que amaba. No duro mucho su sueño, ya que en menos de una hora se despertó sobresaltado.

_Ella espero a un milagro y yo no fui capaz de dárselo..._

Con esto se refería al reciente sueño que había tenido. Siempre había visto la despedida de Kagome como una llaga dentro de la herida, pero ahora lo había visto como siempre le vio: _con esa vista hacia arriba, ella esperaba que en un intento loco de su parte, bajase y la retuviese ahí...._

_Por eso mama llego minutos después para decirme a donde se iría y aun así... no quise irla a buscar._

_Y aun sabiendo donde vive, no me atrevo ni siquiera pisar suelo francés por miedo a encontrarla..._

_Soy un completo cobarde_

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si no fuese por la ayuda de Sango, Miroku y de Angelo; ya se hubiese vuelto loca de tanto trabajo. Los paparazzi no la dejaban a sol y sombra, ahora iba a la casa de modas en auto, no solo para proteger su integridad, sino también la lista de modelos y los últimos dos trajes que se iban a mostrar en el desfile. Ahora se dirigía a dejar a Suki a la escuela, para luego encerrarse en su estudio y terminar de diseñar el set por donde sus diseños se mostrarían.

Quiero que sea colorido, pero que no se pase de extravagante... – la pelinegra se debatía en las combinaciones de colores para la plataforma de la pasarela. Por primera vez, vendrían muchas personalidades y si quería dar una buena impresión... tenia que estar todo perfecto.

El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que Marie, le llego a decir que era una llamada urgente de la nutrióloga de las modelos. Kagome, extrañada, tomo el auricular: _que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando..._

Madame... no quisiera ser inoportuna, pero... necesitamos que venga ahora mismo... – la profesional tenia un tono no muy calmado

¿tan grave es? – odiaba tener ese tipo de presentimientos.

Si madame, muy grave – asevero la nutrióloga

Estaré ahí en quince minutos...

Al llegar casi de incognito a su propia casa de modas, había un completo ambiente de tensión y Sango que estaba esperándola desde la puerta, la recibió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kag, tenemos que ir a... – comenzó a decirle la castaña

¿qué paso? - esta miró a su amiga, sabia perfectamente que le gustaba oír las cosas tal y cuales eran, por mas difíciles que estas estuviesen

Anabela esta en tu oficina, ella te lo dirá – fue lo único que se limito a decir la castaña

A un solo mes de la muestra de su nueva colección y se presentaba esto que aun no sabia de que se trataba, pero por la cara de su asistente, deducía que no seria un buen trago para nadie. Entro en la oficina para ver la cara de pocos amigos de Anabela (la nutrióloga) que era dirigida para alguien que se escondía detrás de uno de los muebles de la diseñadora.

Madame, usted sabe que no me gusta interrumpirla, pero hay algo que tiene que ver... – la mujer que poseía una cabellera de color arcoíris, señalo a esa persona que poco a poco se dio a conocer

¿Sasha? – Kagome que se le quedo viendo a la modelo de pies a cabeza, descubrió la magnitud del problema... su mejor modelo... había subido por lo menos 6 kilos...

Aome, te lo puedo explicar – la modelo que conocía muy bien a su jefa; sabía que esto sería su ruina. Ella le había abierto las puertas cuando le pidió una oportunidad en sus filas y ahora cuando al había nombrado la modelo principal, le salía con esto

La Tiroides se le revelo, después de que paso dos semanas sin tomarse el medicamento – Anabela no se andaba por las ramas – por mas que se lo dije; parece ser que se cree mas que las demás

Esto se reduce a que – Kagome no podía asimilar esto de un solo trago – Sango – la aludida casi brinco al oír su nombre – necesito un jerez y que hagas una lista de nuevas modelos; Anabela, sentencia a las demás y Sasha... sigue tu tratamiento y nos vemos cuando regreses a tu peso.

Eso quiere decir que...

Que te doy de baja para este evento y... ¿dónde esta Miroku?

Terminado de empacar las invitaciones y antes de que preguntes por Angelo, esta haciéndoles las pruebas de vestidos a las modelos junto con los accesorios y los peinados – espero a quedarse a solas con su amiga y a que se tomase en jerez para seguir hablando - ¿tienes un plan B?

Bajo la manga, no; ¡Ay Sango! No quiero que una nueva modelo use mi creación, a la única que podía darle ese lujo... no entra en el vestido – la pelinegra hizo un puchero y la otra se carcajeo - ¿qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?

Es extraño verte hacer pucheros en un momento como este... pareces una cría

Quiero otro jerez... necesito pensar... – colocando sus manos en sus mejillas, miro a Sango con cara de borreguito

Te vas a emborrachar, que conste que te lo advertí – diciéndole esto, le paso una segunda copa – porque no usamos una idea fabulosa que se me acaba de ocurrir, si no quieres darle a cualquiera el lugar de usar tu vestido, por que no...

NI lo sueñes... ya se a donde va todo esto, sabes que solo me subo a la pasarela porque es protocolo, no soy modelo

Kag, no seas niña; no crees que sería extraordinario que al final de todo, salgas tu, luciéndote con tu mayor creación y dejes mas que alguno embobado; eres bellísima y que mas cereza para tu pastel, que tu misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango había ido por él a la escuela, después de explicarle que su mama estaba más que ocupada buscando en una larga lista la nueva modelo. _Una modelo, eh... _ y la maquinita que era esa cabecita comenzó a idear un nuevo y fresco plan.

Y ese plan... incluía a su papa y a la noviecita flaca que se decía ser una modelo... tenia que encontrar la manera de poder hablar con su hermano hasta Japón, pero en casa no se podía, sabia que su mama no notaria una llamada mas o menos del exterior, pero sabia que estaba Marie y con ella en la casa; no podía hablar con la soltura que deseaba. Así que observando los pasos de sus nana, aprovecho de meterse en el estudio y encerrándose con llave, marco los números...

Casa de la Familia Taisho... buenas noches - ¡uf! Por lo menos era algo temprano para que aun le contestare alguien del servicio

Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Yuki? Soy un amigo de la escuela

Si, permítame un segundo – espero un poco y la voz de su hermano se dejo escuchar

Hola... ¿quién es?

Hola tonto, soy tu hermana

¿Yuki? – diciendo esto cerro la puerta de su habitación con llave, por si alguien se acercaba a darle las buenas noches, tendrían que tocar la puerta primero

Pues quien mas... ¿cómo te va? Me has tenido abandonada, esperaba que tu me llamaras pero tengo que hacerlo todo yo

Lo siento, es que las cosas se están poniendo muy feas acá; papa piensa en formalizar su relación con la flaca y Abu se la ha pasado mas pendiente de mi

Oh... oh, cuidado con Abu, ella es muy suspicaz. Entonces esto que te voy a decir, nos viene como anillo al dedo – Yuki le conto lo mas rápido posible en que consistía el plan. Era algo difícil de hacer si solo ellos dos se involucraban, así que.... – tenemos que incluir a alguien mas de cada bando para hacer esto sin que levante sospechas, así que tienes una semana para buscar a ese aliado en casa, que yo hare lo mismo acá...

Continuara....


	8. Una Invitación de Pasarela

Buenas Buenas! aca estoy reportandome con un nuevo capi lleno de cositas divertidas!!!

tipico de mi, bueno aca esta el giro que dije "El toque Brujistico" XD

y pues espero que les guste!!!! a partir de hoy me ire de vacas (Solo el fin de semana)

cuidense y disfruten el capi.... en especial m i amigocha rebelde... lindakagome! XD

Dejen Reviews!!!!! :D

Cap 8: Una invitación de Pasarela

Las cosas se les estaban yendo de las manos, su padre de un momento a otro anunciaría su compromiso con la flaca de Kikyo y aun no lograban la tan esperada reunión de este con su madre. Ahora daban gracias a que Sasha, la modelo turquesa, subiese de peso así de la nada; Yuki no se le habría ocurrido un plan de lo más... loco. Si la casa de modas no encontraba una modelo en los próximos días, la pasarela primavera-verano estaría perdida. Sasha era la modelo principal de su mama...

Desde que Yuki le comento el plan, estaba de lo más absorto, pues no lograba entender "lo fácil" que decía ella que era. Estaba más que difícil, encontrar dentro de la mansión Taisho a alguien lo suficientemente confiable y que estuviese de acuerdo con toda esa idea. Tenia que ser alguien que no apoyase la relación de Inuyasha con Kikyo.

_Todos la odian, así que cualquiera estaría feliz con que el cabeza dura de papa se reencontrase con mama..._

Y al contar el plan, tendría que confesar el intercambio a como diera lugar. Se sentó en la cama y mirando el mural que su hermana había dibujado, comenzó a descartar a algunos de su familia; hasta quedarse con dos alternativas: su Abu o Tío Maru... sabía por quien decirse, así que tomando una moneda, lo dejó a la suerte. Ya tenía al ganador y ahora solo era cuestión de esperar el momento oportuno.

Bajo sigilosamente al estudio y por medio de un correo electrónico, le mando a su hermana quien seria su cómplice, ahora solo faltaba que ella le comentase quien sería el de ella. No dudaba que seria Sango, ya que su nana no conocía mucho de la relación de sus padres. De lo que no se percato de de un par de ojos que le vigilaba desde que este había abandonado la habitación...

El momento oportuno fue después de la cena. Espero a que los mayores terminaran de tomar el café y con una buena estrategia dejó a su padre fuera de todo, aunque hiriendo un poco su ego.

Tío Maru, ¿me puedes ayudar con una tarea? – pidió sentándose y colocando la mejor carita que pudo

Claro, si quieres vamos al estudio – ya a punto de levantarse cuando Inuyasha intervino

Yuki, no se supone que a quien se le pide ayuda es... ¿a mi?

Técnicamente si, pero ya que tus obligaciones se ha repartido entre la fla...- por poco dice flaca, pero es que lo era - digo, Kikyo y yo; creo que seria mejor que la atiendas a ella y pues es tarea de matemáticas y por lo que supe, a ti no iba muy bien que digamos

No te vayas a enojar con ella hijo... tu mismo te has buscado que ella te diga la verdad. Deja que le pase el enojo y luego arreglan las cosas

Entre los refunfuños de su padre, se fue al estudio con su tío. Izayoi, ahora comprendía el porque de la nueva osadía de su nieta... cuando Inuyasha lo supiese... ni lo quería pensar.

Así que... ¿cuál es tu dolor de cabeza? – Sesshomaru se refería a la tarea

Ninguna, ya la hice – giro sobre él y sentándose en el sofá le sonrió

Así que fue una treta, ¿de que quieres hablar? Si es de tu mama...

No necesito hablar de ella, porque ya la conozco; es Kagome Higurashi y vive en Francia – con esta información, su tío se quedo sin habla _¿de donde sabia eso? ¿quién se lo había dicho?_

¿de donde sacaste la información? – miro hacia la puerta, pero rápidamente regreso su mirada al que creía era su sobrina, espero la respuesta mas que intrigado

Siempre lo he sabido – parándose y caminando por la habitación prosiguió – a ver si adivinas... – a medida que hablaba dejaba de caminar como siempre caminaba su hermana - ¿quién en este mundo sabría de la existencia de su mama sin que supiese la de su padre? – Sesshomaru no tuvo que pensarlo mucho

¿Suki? A que eres tu... – y dándole un gran abrazo (oigan Sessh no hace esto a menudo, pero dada las circunstancias...)- ¿cómo nos burlaste a todos?

Tuve una gran maestra, conocí a Yuki en el campamento, al principio no sabíamos que éramos hermanos; pero me gano la curiosidad de saber el porque nos parecíamos y viendo algunas cosas, descubrimos la verdad.

Así que... ¿mi Yuki esta en París con Kagome? – la voz de Izayoi, la cual se encontraba en la puerta, interrumpió el ambiente tranquilo que reinaba en el estudio. Tanto Sesshomaru y Suki se quedaron como si hubiesen sido encontrados en la escena de un crimen – no se asusten, yo no diré nada... anda Suki, ¿no le darás un abrazo a tu abuela?

Claro que si

Después de recibir el amor de Izayoi y algunas reprimendas, esta fue quien le explico como fue que se dio cuenta de su cambio antes de que se lo dijese a su tío. Ella le había seguido esa misma tarde al estudio y vio que había escrito un correo; claro esta que antes, le había escuchado sin querer la conversación de este con su hermana. Así que en parte, ella ya conocía el plan que se iba a llevar a cabo. Estaba más entusiasmada con ver la cara de su hijo; así que en ese viaje... ella iría para acompañar a su recién conocido nieto.

¿es una peluca o que? – pregunto Sesshomaru y al mismo tiempo le jaloneaba las hebras de cabello – porque yo recuerdo que la pequeña era el tormento de Inuyasha, solo porque tenia los ojos miel, no era un retrato vivo de Kagome

Au... no tío, entre Yuki y yo nos tuvimos que cambiar el color de cabello, ella se lo decoloro y yo tuve que pintármelo

Tan solo espero que esto no te afecte en tu crecimiento hijo, digo por esto de fingir ser una niña y todo eso...

¿cómo crees Abu? He pasado toda mi vida, rodeado de los gays de la casa de modas de mama y solo tome referencias de ellos para llevar a cabo el papel... así que tío, ¿nos ayudaras?

Claro, solo me queda una pregunta, ¿cómo le harán para que Kikyo pesque el anzuelo?

Mmm, esa es la primera parte del plan, Yuki le rogara a Sango para que la consideren y entre en la nomina de modelos para la pasarela. Después de esto, todo caerá por su peso

//////////////

Había acompañado a su madre a la casa de modas, era un completo embrollo esto de preparar una pasarela, sentada en una de las tantas sillas (porque todos andaban para arriba y abajo) comenzó a idearse la forma en que le soltaría todo a Sango. Miroku se acercó para preguntarle si quería algo de tomar, le pidió una naranjada y este desapareció. Tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que no noto que Kagome estaba justo a su lado, mirando sorprendida los dibujos que su supuesto hijo había echo en su cuaderno.

Suki, no sabia que habías mejorado tanto tus dibujos, ¿no me digas que en ese campamento les dieron clases de dibujo?

Ah... – rayos, le había pillado desprevenida, tenia que pensar algo rápido, la excusa perfecta esta vez seria... - ¿el dibujo? Es viejo, lo único que estoy haciendo en dándole retoques

Pues muy buen trabajo, ¿crees soportar todo este ajetreo? Puedo pedir que vengan por ti

No te preocupes mama, me gusta verlos correr de allá para acá. Mama, ¿ya encontraron a la modelo que sustituirá a Sasha?

No, Sango se ha enfrascado en la búsqueda; hay muchas en estos días, pero necesitamos a una que aguante la presión de aprenderse la rutina y hacerle las pruebas de los vestidos. Sus medidas tendrían que ser casi iguales con las de Sasha

Ah... entiendo, ¿crees que puedo ayudarle? Tal vez así termina mas rápido

Mmm – la pelinegra lo sopeso un poco, así su amiga tendría compañía y no se haría loca entre tantos perfiles de modelos – claro corazón, Sango esta en su oficina

Ya veras que encontraremos a la indicada – _y así papa tendrá que venir a París..._ Miroku que le llevaba la naranjada a Yuki, fue encargado de llevar a Kagome a escoger el tipo de sillas que usarían en la pasarela.

Yuki encontró a Sango a punto de llorar. Les quedaba tan poco tiempo y aun no sabía a quien escoger. Mira y miraba caras en el ordenador y si no lograba encontrar a alguien ese mismo día... le tocaría a ella pasar. Una cosa que tan solo una vez hizo y no pensaba volverlo a hacer, por más que dijeran que lo podía hacer, sus nervios no lo soportarían.

Sango, si quieres, te puedo ofrecer el nombre de la modelo perfecta para este desfile

¿de que hablas peque? He visto miles de caras en tres días y vienes tú a decirme que tienes a una modelo... ¿quién es?

Kikyo Himura, que casualmente tiene las medidas de Sasha. Si ella usa su lugar, no tendrían que modificar los vestidos.

¿Himura? No, no, no... cualquiera menos ella; es una pesada de lo peor

Lo se... es un fastidio en mi vida –comento a la ligera, en espera de la reacción de la castaña, que no se hizo esperar

¿lo sabes? ¿cómo? Si ella es...

¿Japonesa? – interrumpió esta, dejando mas confundida a Sango que apenas lograba llevar el ritmo de la conversación – además la flaca quiere usurpar el lugar de mama en el corazón de papa

Ah, si... ¿qué? ¿tú papa? – demasiada información en la cabeza de una Sango cansada, no le permitía descifrar el mensaje

Si, Inuyasha Taisho, mi papa; quiere casarse con esa, así que quiero que traigas a la flaca al desfile y así papa y mama se verán...

Oye Suki, ¿como sabes de la existencia de tu papa? – ya no podía negar nada, porque era de ver que "él" sabia todo – ¿Kagome te conto todo?

¿cómo me lo va a contar, si he vivido con papa los últimos 10 años? – Yuki rio al decir lo último y mas al ver la cara de perplejidad de la castaña. Si no daba con esto... ¿con que más daría?

Los últimos 10 años la única persona que ha vivido con él seria... – le miro mas detenidamente y ante la mirada de aprobación de quien hasta ese momento confundió con Suki... – pequeña bribona – y sin dejar de dar un gritito y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, casi asfixia a la chica, por el fuerte abrazo que le dio. La lleno de besos y tocándole la carita dijo – ya decía yo, porque habías cambiado en algunas cosas... ¡Wow! Kag se ira de cabeza cuando lo sepa – esta hizo ademan de irla a buscar, pero Yuki le detuvo

¡no! Mama no lo puede saber aun, lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, cuando papa venga a ver a su "noviecita" modelar. Suki vendrá también y ahí los dos sabrán que tuvieron al otro en su casa después del campamento, por eso es necesario que Kikyo tome el lugar de Sasha...

Ahora lo entendía todo, ya quitándose los restos de las lágrimas, se sentó y escucho pacientemente el muy bien fraguado plan de los hermanos. Era indudable, esos pequeños eran legítimos hijos de esos dos cabezas duras. No iban a descansar hasta ver a sus padres juntos.

No puedo creer que ese tonto de Inuyasha este con esa Kikyo, era una pesada de lo peor en la escuela...

¿la conoces? - ¡uh! Esto ponía las cosas mas interesantes

Si, pero en la secundaria nada mas, porque después mis padres se mudaron a Alemania y no regrese a Japón hasta que iba a cursar la universidad y volví a ver a tu mama – por al cara que hizo al niña siguió hablando – no te preocupes, Kag y ella no se conocen... bueno, si, pero no en el tiempo de que Inuyasha y ella estuvieron casados, sino mas bien hace un par de años, donde quiso entrar a trabajar con nosotras para un desfile de trajes de baño.

Ya me habías asustado, entonces, que me dices: ¿Nos ayudaras?

Desde el inicio no estuve de acuerdo con ese plan de que cada uno se separara y mas que se repartieran las responsabilidades entre sus hijos – tomo una leve pausa – claro que si, vamos a hacer que tu papa se quede boquiabierto al ver de nuevo a Kag y mas en la faceta que pienso que ella tome...

¿cuál faceta?

La de modelo, cual mas...

Continuara...


	9. Saludos, París!

Holis!!!!

aparecio la niña que se fue de vacas!!! XD bueno, algo quemadita, pero feliz al final!

saben que??? este es el ultimo cap que habia adelnatado, pero prometo ir paso a paso durante la semana para que el siguiente cap salga en la fecha esperada!!! espero que les guste el cap y pues de la misma manera en que lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo y la musa que se rehusaba a cooperar!

jujuju gracias por sus mensajitos, creanlo! me aninan tantooo las quiero muchisimo por seguir esta locura. si se da lugar, vere de que manera subo el fic de "Druidas"

ajam! ya me imagino quienes habran saltado al ver el titulo del fic.

sin mas.... este fic es de la gran mangaka... Rumiko.... la idea salio de la peli Juego de Gemelas

y la adpatacion... esa si es mia XD

Cap 9 Saludos, Paris

Les había tomado más del tiempo para poder convencer a su mama de que fuese ella misma la que cerrase la pasarela. Pero ya todo estaba en su puno y en esos momentos, seguía ensayando el recorrido, que era poco común: tenía una forma en 8 y la precisión para que las modelos no chocasen entre si, era lo que mas se practicaba.

Kikyo se había acomodado tan bien, que sorprendió a la misma Sango que seguía sin creer que esa cabecita hueca pudiese hacer algo bien. Para evitar que la sorpresa se descubriese antes del tiempo, Yuki no se asomaba por la casa de modas, aunque si había insistido que se le diesen tres entradas de primera fila a Kikyo para que invitase a quien ella quisiera. Sango capto enseguida lo que estaban pasando por su cabecita. Era más que obvio que Inuyasha iría y ahí tenía que entrar en vigor la astucia de su hermano y de alguien más.

Tienes que sacarle la existencia de su relación y ver de que manera ella puede influenciar en que Suki regrese... – por las llamadas, sabia de antemano que su hermano y la modelo se llevaban tan bien como el cordero y el león... (obvio, esto no es Edward y Bella XD)

No te preocupes Yuki, la persuadiré que traiga a las personas que pueden apoyarla... –Sango haría hasta lo imposible para que el plan saliese bien.

Quedándose a solas con Marie, se paseo por toda la casa, hasta terminar en la cocina, probando los pastelitos que la nana de su hermano preparaba. Los de chocolate estaban bien, pero el caramelo era su tentación

Me parece tan extraño que _mi _ niño prefiera el caramelo sobre el chocolate... – ¡Oops! Lo había olvidado... a Suki le encantaba el chocolate – me pregunto, ¿por qué el cambio?

Es que quería cambiar y dejarle los otros a mama, tu sabes, la presión en la casa de modas y todo lo demás; pueden pasar si al regreso ella se come los de chocolate

Si, puede ser – su voz no sonaba de lo mas convencida – con tal de que no me hayas perdido la confianza, con eso me conformo – espero a ver la reacción del pequeño, el cual ni se movió; pero en pocos segundos se dejaron oír unos gemidos. _Estaba llorando - _¿que pasa?

Tengo que confesarte algo –le miro a la cara y los ojos ya los tenía rojos – no soy quien crees que soy

Y entonces a quien tengo frente a mi

A... Yuki Taisho...perdón por no decir la verdad antes...

No lo puedo creer – Marie que nunca había conocido a la hermana de su niño, no lograba encontrar diferencias entre los dos – es que son tan parecidos, pero si estas aquí; ¿dónde esta Suki?

En mi casa... con papá

*************

(Tokio)

La obra iba más que perfecta. En tres meses más y las personas podrían disfrutar de su hotel. Ahora que Kikyo andaba trabajando en el exterior, le quedaba mas tiempo para estar en casa y prestar más atención al que creía era su hija. Esa misma mañana le había llevado a ver la construcción; aunque estaba callada, podía notar que estaba fascinada que por primera vez su papa le compartía un poco de su mundo.

¿así quedara después? – pregunto después de un rato de observar el plano final

Si, ¿qué te parece? – no era que la aprobación de ella le afectase, sencillamente quería saber su pensar

Innovador, al tener como alternativa el uso de paneles solares; realmente será un gran _touché _ para la competencia, podrías elevarías tus ganancias hasta mas del 150%, al no tener quedepender solo de la energía convencional y de...

¿Touché? ¿desde cuando hablas francés y sabes de estas cosas? – Inuyasha estaba mas que sorprendido al ver que hablaba con tanta soltura

Eso te pasa por no prestar atención a mis clases extras. Esto yendo a clases de francés y por estar rodeada de una gran empresa constructora y de otra embarcadera... ¿crees que dejaría pasar información básica de los negocios familiares? – era mas que obvio que esto lo sabia desde antes de llegar a Japón. El hecho de que su madre fuese diseñadora, a veces leía las revistas económicas y ambientalistas que le llegaban por correspondencia.

Ah... si, tienes razón - uno de los trabajadores llamo la atención del ojidorado, el cual haciendo una señal, se alejo un poco y Suki pudo darse cuenta que le gustaba esto de construir cosas. _Y después dicen que los hijos no nos parecemos a los papás... _

oye papa – le dijo después de que se desocupara - ¿crees que Kikyo nos invite a su pasarela? – vio el asombro de su padre en el rostro

¿realmente quisieras ir?

Papa... no me conteste con otra pregunta; claro que quisiera ir, además como dicen por ahí que pronto te vas a casar con ella... – _eso si no lo evitamos Yuki y yo_ – quiero hacer todo lo posible para que nos llevemos bien – era mas que obvio que esa nueva actitud solo era mentiras. Jamás querría a la flaca dentro de su familia

Eso me parece excelente – agradecía que la casa de modas a la cual Kikyo prestaba sus servicios le mandase expresamente tres invitaciones al desfile – y mas si tengo dos entradas extras al desfile

Ibas a ir... ¿sin decirme? Eres un malvado – hizo un puchero que no fallaba con su mama, el cual hizo que el ojidorado se recordase por unos segundos de esa persona que también hacia el mismo gesto – llevamos a Abu o a tío Maru y nos la pasaremos fenomenal

Los nervios de todos estaban a flor de piel y no era para menos; esa misma noche seria el desfile. Todo seria más sencillo si no tuviese que pasearse por unos segundos en la pasarela. Se suponía que solo lo haría al final del desfile, pero ahora tendría que quedarse a medio camino para recibir la aceptación de sus creaciones con el vestido que mostraría. Llevaba dos días en pruebas de maquillaje y peinados, así que ahora estaba recibiendo un facial, claro estaba que todo ese alboroto era gracias a Sango que había insistido tanto en que se viera "espectacular" esa noche. Seguía dudando de las verdaderas razones hasta unos días que vio las caras que le hacía a Kikyo y comprendió la antipatía de su asistente.

Por su parte, "Suki" llegaría mas tarde, alegando que se aburriría mucho estar 4 horas antes del evento. Marie lo llevaría en el auto. Era como si todos estuviesen ayudando a que ella solo se limitase a pensar en su desfile. Miroku se le acerco y gracias a los pepinos en sus ojos, se restringió a escuchar el último memorándum, los bocadillos y las bebidas llegarían en la tarde y los invitados comenzarían a llegar alrededor de las 19 horas, el Dj estaba haciendo sus pruebas de sonido

Tan eficiente como siempre... gracias Miroku, no se que haría sin ti –

Ni lo digas, ahora ya sé porque la mayoría se vuelven lunáticos... son tantas cosas por hacer y el tiempo te es insuficiente... pero lo mejor es que darás una gran sorpresa esta noche... – el ojiazules no se refería a que ella modelase, sino que al saber el plan, estaría en primera fila para verlo todo. Sango tuvo que decirle todo, ya que él siendo quien atendía a los invitados VIP; tendría que colocar a Inuyasha, llegado a este punto... el único sorprendido tendría que ser el ojidorado.

Ni me lo recuerdes... ¿dónde esta Angelo?

En backstage con las chicas, creo que les esta haciendo los últimos ajuste a los vestidos y coordinando que ninguna coma de mas

Cuando le veas, puedes decirle que a la hora que quiera... estaré lista para que me transforme

Muy bien... – revisando su palm en busca de algo olvidado agrego – no se te olvide que después del desfile, darás unas entrevistas breves y luego te sacamos para que vayas unos momentos a la fiesta, claro esta... con un vestido más... _apropiado_

¿apropiado?

Se suponía que era una sorpresa, pero nos llegó un modelo fabuloso con una nota: _"Este modelo es exclusivo para la diseñadora Aome"_ lo veras mas tarde, es un vestido muy hermoso...

Nunca te guardas nada, ¿verdad? Solo espero que Sango no descubra mi falsa admiración al verlo

Solo lo que no genere confusión es lo único que suelto, lo demás el tiempo lo dice solito

A veces, no logro comprender las cosas que dices...

Una llamada al celular del ojiazules, le disculpo de su relativa jefa en ese interrogatorio. Los edecanes estaban esperándole ya en el lugar; era un completo fastidio pasar más de dos horas hablando de cómo debían de hacer sus labores y después fue la misma charla para los meseros que durante el desfile, servirían copas de vino blanco.

Taconeos por aquí y por allá, secadoras, planchas y muchas luces era lo que mas predominaba detrás del telón. Un aproximado de 30 estilistas estaba más que preparados para los múltiples cambios en las cabelleras de las modelos. Pero solo Angelo estaba a cargo de la que mas interesaba. Era un secreto total que la misma diseñadora modelaría, lo único que los medios manejaban era que esa noche estaría llena de sorpresas.

Las primeras modelos listas y preparadas ayudaban a las demás a colocarse los vestidos, a retocarse el maquillaje o simplemente tomarse algunas fotografías entre ellas.

Mientras que el lugar rápidamente comenzaba a llenarse y la música junto con el juego de luces no se dejaba esperar. El Dj ya mezclaba algunas canciones para darle mas ambiente al lugar. Miroku no aguardaba la hora en que el invitado especial apareciese. Cosa que no espero mucho. Le vio ingresar con nada más ni menos que con Sesshomaru. Solo el mayor advirtió su presencia, ya que detrás de gafas oscuras, era poco reconocible. Fue este mismo quien les llevo a sus lugares y mientras Inuyasha tomaba una copa de vino, Sesshomaru le susurro: _"Suki viene con mamá" _ a lo que él respondió: _"Yuki esta detrás del telón"_

Nunca pensé que los franceses echasen la casa por la ventana en este tipo de eventos... – fue el primer comentario de Inuyasha al recorrer con la vista el lugar. Se encontraba en la segunda fila a un costado de la tarima

Kikyo ha de estar feliz de trabajar para quien hizo este derroche – comento el hermano mientras no aguantaba las ganas de reírse – definitivamente es una persona muy decidida

¿Kikyo?

No – negó el mayor – me refiero a la diseñadora, lograra la atención total de todos cuando comiencen a desfilar, esa forma de 8 no es solo un capricho...

¿Tratas de decir que las modelos serán tan precisas en sus pasos como para no chocar entre si al llegar al medio?

Es eso... o no se que tratara de decir con ese tipo de escenario.

Además de la extraña forma de la pasarela, la estructura en si estaba hecha por hierro cubierto de vinilo. La altura era de por lo menos el metro y medio y en los costados se creaba la ilusión de que el interior era de agua, gracias a que el vidrio poseía un craquelado difuso y unos tubos de polietileno contenían agua coloreada de azul fosforescente. Eso en los costados, ya que en la superficie, se creaba la imagen de que burbujas salían de del fondo y topaban en la parte de arriba.

La música paro unos instante para darle paso al conductor del desfile, este solo se limito a decir que era la primera vez que esta diseñadora se atrevía a mostrar sus creaciones e solitario, pero que era ya muy conocida por muchos, sin mas; le dio la bienvenida las primeras modelos que comenzaron a salir, caminaban, giraban y se detenían al compás de la canción que el Dj mezclaba.

La primera aparición de Kikyo fue con un vestido negro en satín, largo y con un gran tajo en la pierna izquierda, no llevaba gran escote al frente; ya que la parte de atrás era la descubierta y el adorno de piedras estaba colocado justo al lado derecho de su cintura. (Ya no describo mas, el personaje no me inspira mucho XD)

Como lo predijo Sesshomaru, ninguna de las modelos choco durante la pasarela, podía admitir que su cuñada, porque aun la consideraba parte de la familia, era única. La primera parte estuvo muy bien y la segunda mejor, porque los siguientes modelos eran más veraniegos, dejaba ver las solturas de las telas y las hacían ver muy llevaderas.

Se ve que mama se esforzó mucho para lograr que sus diseños se viesen así...

Yo ayude algo, le iba diciendo lo que se vería bien – dijo la chica al estar oculta con su hermano

¡oye! Si no tengo traumas por vestirme como tu, ahora los tendré al ver que mi madre cree que soy sensible... _muchas gracias Yuki _– esto ultimo lo dijo entre dientes

De nada hermanito... para eso estamos; por cierto, ¿dónde esta papá y tío Maru?

Segunda fila de la izquierda, puestos 8 y 9 – Izayoi que llevaba un rato viendo las caras de sus hijos contesto la respuesta de su nieta

Oh... ya veo – contesto la niña que ahora si vestía como tal. Al encontrarse una hora antes en la casa de Kagome, lograron verse de nuevo e Izayoi tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar a sus dos niños y pidiéndoles de una vez por todas que se cambiasen. Por el poco tiempo que les quedaba, lo único que les quedo fue colocarse unas pelucas para no sentirse más incómodos.

Con esta ultima vuelta y la aparición de mama estará mas cerca, ¿no? – pregunto Suki que al estar lejos varios días, se había perdido de los ensayos

¡Sip!

Y como lo había dicho Yuki, terminaron de desfilar cuando el conductor hablo de nuevo para anunciar la tan esperada sorpresa de la noche. Con esto, los fotógrafos alistaron sus cámaras. Alguien detrás de las cortinas seguía pidiendo que fuese un sueño y con los primeros compases de la música, las luces en total se apagaron, para darle tiempo para que se colocase al principio y con las luces azules, rojas y verdes, fueron encendiendo las demás hasta regresar a un tenue de blanco perfecto para quien iba ingresando. Kagome que llevaba un precioso vestido turquesa tipo halter y con toques de piedras en todo lo que refería la parte baja, arriba el escote en V era un poco mas debajo de lo normal y esa parte baja tenia una tela color carne que a simple vista pasaba desapercibida. Debido al corto del cabello, Angelo uso unas extensiones y le elaboro un moño con mechones sueltos cada vez que sus azabaches entraban en contacto con la luz, la brillantina le hacia ver mas hermoso su cabello. El maquillaje después de tantos pleitos, termino en un delineado en sus ojos, sombra de mismo color del vestido, labios color coral.

Todo su recorrido estuvo más que perfecto, el conductor pidió una ovación a la diseñadora y justo en el instante en que el acompañante iba a darle n ramo de azucenas; sus ojos chocaron con la mirada dorada de...

¿Inuyasha?

El chocolate y la miel se habían encontrado después de 10 años. El chocolate mostraba turbación y la miel, sorpresa.

Sesshomaru al fin podía ver la debilidad de su hermano... el chocolate...

Metros más allá... dos niños chocaban sus manos. El plan se había concretado en su primera fase.

Trato de sostener la mirada, pero los flashes se lo impidieron, saludo a varias direcciones y al regresar su vista, él ya no se encontraba...

¿Acaso había sido una visión de su antigua promesa?

"_Kag... no importa el trabajo que tenga; yo estaré en tu primer desfile, pase lo que pase; ahí estaré..."_

Continuara....

y.... ¿habra sido una ilusion como dice Kag???

¿Quien le envio el modelo del vestido que usara despues???

¿como tomaran este juego de los hijos ambos padres???

todo y mas en los capis que siguen... que creo que no sean muchos... XD

asi que muy pendientes de las siguientes actualizaciones...

por cierto, antes de que se me olvide... gracias a las chicas que votaron por mi (algunas forzadas por mi) en el concurso de fickers del otro forito... miles de gracias chicas... aunque no gane (lo mas seguro) es que me demostraron que me quieren mucho... (en especial a tu Sanwitoop Cullen)


	10. Reencuentro

Holaaaaa!!!

jejeje se que me tarde un siglo en actualizar pero aca esta lo que me salio del corazon!

y pues aunque se que lo veran cortito, pero es que si seguia me iba a pasar a otra cosa y es mejor dejarles en la intriga (de nuevo) para que me sigan el hilo... jejeje el otro capi prometo dejarlo la proxima semana ya que es donde Kag e Inu hablan ya como deben y en compañía de sus hijos... asi que no se lo vayan a perder...

Cap 10: Reencuentro

Las luces, las voces y los colores no eran lo que la tenía así. Todo era producto de su imaginación y lo que acababa de ver era una simple ilusión. Vio que Sango se le acerco con cara de preocupación, de seguro le estaba cuestionando por su cara pálida, como pudo articulo un "Estoy bien, solo fue pánico escénico" y fue conducida por la misma a su camerino, donde ya le aguardaba el vestido que usaría en el coctel. Antes de que la castaña la dejase sola, le pregunto:

¿viste algo extraño entre el publico? – sabia de antemano que esa pregunta "sin querer queriendo" le traería muchos problemas con su amiga; además la pregunta estaba mal formulada... no era "Algo" era "Alguien"

¿extraño? – la castaña se quedo pensando un rato, quería reírse por que sabía exactamente a lo que la azabache temía. Ella también le vio – no, para nada. Debió ser tus nervios o algo parecido... Kag, cálmate y cámbiate; el coctel esta a punto de comenzar y Suki quiere verte – _y su otra hija también_ se dijo mentalmente. No esperaba ver la expresión de su jefa al ver que ese par había planeado esa reunión.

Saliendo rápidamente, sin antes pedirle a uno de los camareros que le llevase una copa de vino, busco a Miroku, el cual estaba de lo más divertido. Había hablado con Sesshomaru, que aplaudía la excelente idea de la pasarela y más de la cara de susto de su hermano. Por él, supieron que se encontraba buscando a Kikyo para que le confirmara el nombre de la diseñadora.

Y la tonta le dirá "Aome", es como la conocen todas las modelos. Ni los medios saben su nombre real, porque consideran que es el mismo que usa – dijo Sango y viendo al ojiazules siguió – procura que ese par se aparezca en el coctel. No permitas que salgan

Y si Inuyasha sigue igual de terco que antes, ¿cómo convencerlo que se quede? – a pesar de los años, recordaba fielmente el carácter del ojidorado y los buenos recuerdos que este había estampado en su cabeza

Fácil, convence a la novia de que habrán medios en el lugar, que podrían estar interesados en la nueva modelo de la marca... lo demás, lo hará ella

Y aun sigo pensando... ¿como es que te casaste con alguien como Miroku? – pregunto Sesshomaru – eres una mente maquiavélica...

Oye tú... – Miroku se quedó a medio replicar, pues quien había insultado su ego, había desaparecido entre las multitudes.

El Dj había empezado a animar a los invitados y a las mismas modelos que después de días de esfuerzos, se darían un break hasta el amanecer. Las cosas en el exterior caminaban de maravilla y el pobre de Miroku tuvo que ingeniárselas para que cierto conocido no lo identificara cuando fue a colocar la semilla de la fama a Kikyo. A esta le brillaron los ojos al instante, era una oportunidad única que no desperdiciaría por el caprichito de su novio de no querer asistir a la fiesta.

Este puede ser el inicio de algo bueno, anda, compláceme por esta vez...

Kikyo, si estuviésemos los dos solos no te diría nada, pero traje a Yuki a verte y no creo que Sesshomaru quiera ser niñera por esta noche – alguien toco la puerta y era la gemela aludida que lo termino de convencer con la excusa de que se quedaría con su tío, irían a cenar y luego al hotel.

Ya no soy una niña papá. Me mandaste a un campamento hasta Portugal, con gente desconocida y ahora te preocupas de Tío Maru sea el que me cuide...

Esta bien – le dio un beso en la sien – te portas bien y nos vemos mañana por la mañana

Si Yuki, nos veremos en la mañana... – _serás la primera cosa de la que me desharé cuando me case con tu papi_

Sería tan emocionante ir de compras contigo acá en París... _– te queda tan poco tiempo con nosotros, flaquita_

Ambas, sin querer, dieron un respiro a Inuyasha, que creía que su hija se llevaría bien con Kikyo. Solo el camino entre el camerino y el salón estuvieron juntos, porque algunos fotógrafos ya asediando a la nueva cara, se alejo rápidamente para ofrecer entrevistas e Inuyasha... se quedó solo.

Pidió un vodka en el bar y viendo a su alrededor vio a quien desde el final de la pasarela le había robado la atención. Kagome iba entrando con un vestido turquesa en compañía de Sango, bajo los flashes y algunos reporteros, esta los esquivo cortésmente y la castaña apartándoselos, se quedaron solas. No le quedaba la menor de las dudas... su ex esposa se veía hermosa.

No era el vestido, ni el peinado; era la alegría que reflejaba su rostro lo que le hizo olvidarse del lugar donde se encontraba y a quien acompañaba. Memorizo cada movimiento de la pelinegra en el salón, sus gestos ante los demás diseñadores que estaban ahí y disfruto con la delicia que ofrece la eternidad de un segundo, cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y se quedó de piedra al notar su presencia. Al notar que esta iba a girar en otra dirección, se apresuró y le dio alcance.

Aún sigo sin creer que sigas siendo el ángel caído que me cautivo – no era eso lo que quería decir, era mas... no sabia de donde se le había ocurrido; pero como recordaba, el sonrojo subió lentamente a las mejillas de la diseñadora

Tú y las palabras encantadoras – girando el rostro le encaró – espero que sea eso lo que haya cautivado a Kikyo y no tu chequera. Antes de salir del camerino, Kagome había visto a Sesshomaru con sus dos hijos y estos al no tener mas que excusa, le contaron brevemente de su encuentro en el campamento y su plan para que ambos padres se viesen de nuevo.

¿cómo es que...? – si su intención era sorprenderla, no lo había logrado. Él era el sorprendido

¿cómo lo sé? – no iba a delatar a quienes estaban detrás de todos ese plan, así que mentiría un poco – al estar tan dentro de este mundo, las personas hablan y pues al tener a Kikyo como modelo, no se me hizo difícil saber que era la novia de un prometedor arquitecto japonés, que en estos momentos esta construyendo un complejo hotelero; ¿hubo algo que haya olvidado para que tengas esa cara?

No, no has olvidado nada; solo me queda una duda

¿cuál?

Si sabias eso de mi, ¿porque en el escenario tu rostro fue de completa perplejidad?

Porque creía que alguien que odiaba las aglomeraciones y los medios; no se haría presente en un lugar así y mas en la ciudad de la moda.

La conversación duro lo justo para no levantar sospechas, la cara de la pelinegra siempre estuvo atenta a su interlocutor sin mostrar enojo o sorpresa, con un: "tengo que atender a mis invitados y tú a tu novia" Kagome se alejo de quien hacía latir con desenfreno su corazón. Si se quedaba un segundo mas, se desquebrajaría frente a él. Inuyasha no había hecho méritos de quererla recuperar en el pasado y más dejando la información suficiente para que la buscara a ella y a su hijo.

Ya pasada la velada, Kikyo recordó a Inuyasha y tuvo la fabulosa idea de írselo a presentar a quien había comenzado a querer: a Kagome. La idea no fue del agrado de las otras dos personas involucradas y más cuando la modelo dijo:

Y lo mejor de todo es que muy pronto nos casaremos – esta revelación fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la poca paciencia de la diseñadora y el ojidorado se dio cuenta de esto al ver que bajando un poco el rostro para tomar aire y tomar el rumbo de la conversación

Pues muchas felicidades, solo esperemos que sepa aguantar la vida ajetreada de una modelo o algún arranque de carácter pueda que su matrimonio dure más de lo que duro el nuestro, ¿o no Inuyasha?

¿ah? ¿de que esta hablando cariño?

De que ella es la madre de Yuki, Kagome es mi ex esposa

La modelo que era poca para expresar sus sentimientos se quedo sin que decir, y caminando con una sonrisa fingida se dirigió al tocador.

¿por qué dijiste eso? – interrumpió la leve calma del momento el ojidorado

Para que tenga una idea de que es estar casado con alguien como tu y es mejor que me vaya, antes de que mi noche sea opacada por la primera plana de " nueva modelo asesina a quien la saca del anonimato" Buenas Noches Inuyasha

Continuara....

les gusto o no????

Pame aca esta lo que te prometi! espero que esten para las siguientes entregas y si, hoy estoy mas "libre" porque ya termine una materia (bueno la mitad de la materia) y ya tengo un dia de descanso. besitos a quienes se manuvieron a la expectativa de que colocara la conti. bendiciones y nos vemos prontito!

Agatha

Pd. como se me fue la musa aca, me puse a crear otro fic, solo que este vera luz hasta que haya cerrado este ciclo con Lazos y en el rescate... ya ya dejare la conti tambien!


	11. Enfrentando el Pasado

Hola! Aca estoy después de mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, le dije a alguien por ahí que mañana lo subiría, pero no me aguante las ganas y lo acabo de terminar. Espero que les guste.

Cap 11: Enfrentando el Pasado

No supo como sus piernas le llevaron a la parte posterior del salón y mucho menos sin mostrar ningún signo de su actual situación: un completo torbellino de emociones encontradas, que en esos años creyó haberlos enterrado.

Encontró a sus dos hijos junto a Sesshomaru, iba a llevarse a Suki, pero Yuki le suplicó a su tío que le dejase ir a casa de su madre. Sabía que en dos días partirían de nuevo a Japón y como estaban las cosas, quizás sería la única vez que compartiría con ella.

Por lo poco que hablaron, Kagome, logró convencer al que un día fuese su cuñado.

Todo fuese mas sencillo si ambos no fuesen tan tercos- le entrego una bolsa – pensé que algo así se daría esta noche y pues preferí venir preparado, ahí va un poco de ropa

Gracias Sesshomaru, aunque; ¿crees que no se de cuenta? – aunque ella era sabedora de todo el plan, sabia que Inuyasha no conocía que durante varios días tuvo a su hijo a su lado

Con lo que vi, creo que se la pasara buscando que Kikyo le perdone – vio como la pelinegra torció la boca – o llega muy tarde a dormir o no – no quería ni pensar lo que pasaba por la mente a su ex cuñada, se despidió de sus sobrinos y se fue caminando al hotel.

Así que… tenemos unas cuantas horas para estar juntos – teniéndolos por primera vez juntos y a su lado, casi llora ahí mismo - ¿que haremos?

¡A dormir! – dijeron al unísono.

Ya estaban los dos en su cama, Kagome se cepillaba el cabello cuando escucho unos pasos en el pasillo, ese par entro en la habitación y con ojitos de borrego le pidieron que si podían pasar la noche ahí. Lo lograron enseguida y acomodándose cada quien, Yuki pregunto:

Oye mama, ¿crees que papa se case con Kikyo?

¿eh? – pudo esperar cualquier cosa, menos eso… poco pudo guardar su descontento con la idea pero la niña esperaba una respuesta – no lo sé, creo que deberías de preguntárselo a él mismo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Es que como ya sabes, nosotros queríamos que los dos se encontraran para que se reconciliaran y viviéramos juntos. Kikyo es mala, pero papá no se da cuenta. Tío Maru dice que él mismo tiene que darse cuenta de cómo es.

Yo lo sé, porque quiso persuadirme de presionar a papá para que le proponga matrimonio – dijo Suki – con eso de que necesita una mujer que complazca sus necesidades

¿eso dijo? – de veras que había tenido una completa arpía dentro de su empresa y ni cuenta se había dado – y aun así le dijiste a Sango que la contratara, eres una pillina Yuki

Era la única forma en que papá viniera a París – Kag suspiro. Ese par no tenía reparo, amaba sus corazones inocentes que creían que con solo reencontrarse, las cosas se solucionarían.

Comprendo sus intenciones, pero debo de decirles que no fue una simple pelea entre su padre y yo, fueron muchas cosas que con el tiempo detonaron con el divorcio, tal vez si no los hubiéramos alejado tanto y no contarles la existencia del otro; las cosas fueran distintas – y viéndolos a ambos agregó - ¿me perdonarían por alejarlos? – los niños se vieron por un momento que a la pelinegra le pareció una eternidad

¡Claro! – y ambos brincaron a los brazos de su madre. Entre almohadazos y guerras de cosquillas, los tres quedaron exhaustos y se durmieron al fin.

Marie ya tenía preparado el desayuno cuando despertaron. Tendrían que comer rápido e ir a dejar a Yuki al hotel. Pocas veces utilizaba el carro y esta era una de esas. No era de extrañar que escogiesen el "Paris Marriott Hotel Champs Elysées" parqueo el auto en las cercanías y junto a los gemelos caminaron por la senda hasta llegar al suntuoso lugar. Sesshomaru les esperaba en el vestíbulo. Por la posición calmada, Kagome comprendió que Inuyasha no había regresado en toda la noche.

Reaccionó demasiado tarde, Kagome había desaparecido. Salió a la calle, donde el aire tibio y calmado de la noche le dio la bienvenida al exterior. Nada circulaba por las calles y no vio mal sentarse en la banqueta, una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro; había sido demasiado tonto. Respiro lentamente, aun su fragancia seguía impregnada en sus fosas nasales. "Sigues usando el jazmín" sonrió embobado.

Por su parte Kikyo, seguía buscándolo como loca adentro del local. Estaba mucho mas que furiosa. Debió de darse cuenta antes, esa mocosa de Yuki se parecía tanto a ella. Se merecía una buena explicación de todo esto y ese cobarde tendría que casarse con ella antes de que la despidieran. Fue a los vestidores a cambiarse el vestido, "Tienes que mantener tu mente tranquila" se decía a sí misma; nunca se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, ella no era así y ahora mucho menos cuando ya estaba tan cerca su inminente ascenso a las altas esferas de la sociedad. Pero la recién calma encontrada fue cambiada por un ataque de histeria al darse cuenta de que su querido prometido estaba como si nada, en la calle y sentado en la banqueta con una cara de bobo. "debe estar pensando en ella" y sin poderse contener mas le gritó:

¡eres un Baka Inuyasha! ¡como es posible que te olvidaras de mi allá dentro! – parecía una loca gritándole a una piedra, porque su interlocutor ni cuenta se dio de su reclamo y una cachetada se dejo escuchar - ¡cuando te este hablando hazme caso idiota!

Ki… Kikyo… - aun con el fuerte golpe en su mejilla, el ojidorado seguía estando perdido - ¿Qué haces aquí? – la verdad ni sentía el dolor de l golpe, pero si oír el tono chillón de su prometida.

¿Qué hago aquí?... déjame ver, mi prometido me dejo varada allá dentro después de que supe que mi jefa es tu ex… ¿no crees que merezco una explicación? – la sola idea que su compromiso podría irse por la borda, le tenia al filo de la histeria. Kagome Higurashi no era cualquier mujer y por más que quisiera ocultarlo, le tenía mucha envidia.

No tengo nada que explicarte, eso paso mucho antes de que te conociera y como dejamos claro que el pasado de cada quien no importaba; no puedes venir ahora a pedirme explicaciones de nada- la cara de Kikyo se petrifico. Hasta ese día Inuyasha le levantaba la voz y eso era algo que no le iba a permitir.

Tienes razón querido, pero el hecho que mi jefa sea tu ex esposa, si merece una explicación – trato de forzarse a parecer una loca celosa, pero le estaba costando. No dejaría que los millones que le esperaban como una Taisho se le escaparan así de fácil.

Ni que fuera el último hombre divorciado, además, no sabia que ella era diseñadora… - aunque debí suponer que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, se dijo para si. Debía cortar esta conversación que no llevaba a nada. – será mejor que nos veamos más tarde – sacando las llaves de coche que alquilo prosiguió – vete al hotel

¿A dónde irás tú? ¿a buscarla verdad?

Puede que si, puede que no; necesito tener la mente fría y contigo no lo conseguiré

Escucho a lo lejos el berrinche que la modelo hizo y le pareció extraño, pero aun así no se detuvo para ver una faceta no muy conocida de ella. Era fría y calculadora y sabía perfectamente que iba detrás de sus millones y no de lo que era en realidad él. "Todo lo contrario a Kagome que lo conoció tal cual era" y por eso se había divorciado de él.

La madrugada estuvo de lo más calmada y fue perfecta para aclararle muchas cosas. Todos esos años no quiso verla porque creyó que la herida se abriría, pero era todo lo contrario, verla tan hermosa sobre una pasarela y triunfando; le hizo descubrir que ella misma era la cura para su corazón. Tenía que averiguar rápido si no había algún obstáculo que le impidiera buscar una reconciliación.

%%%%

Sin necesidad de despertador, sabia que ya eran las 6 de la mañana. Esperaba que todo fuera una terrible pesadilla y el desfile fuese esa noche. Aparto las cobijas y al darse cuenta de que dos pequeños dormían a su lado, supo que todo era verdad. Había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha y habían discutido. "Poco típico de ambos" suspiro y fue a la cocina, preparo el desayuno junto con Marie y por primera vez, compartió la mesa con sus dos hijos.

Algo le decía que no se acercara al hotel, peo prometió llevar a Yuki temprano, antes de que cierto ojidorado se diese cuenta de su ausencia. El Champs Elysees era de los mejores hoteles y era de esperar que ahí se quedasen mientras se resolvía el caso de los gemelos. En el lobby les indicaron la habitación de Izayoi, subieron por el ascensor. Ambos niños estaban maravillados del hotel y todos los lujos que este poseía. El Art decó le daba esa elegancia y comodidad que se vislumbraba desde la entrada. La colección de alfileres para sombreros de la sala le había llamado la atención desde que entraron a la diseñadora, así que solo dejó a la pequeña en compañía de su Abu, platicando un poco y estando ya viendo las vitrinas, un perfume de lo mas conocido por ella le dejo inmóvil

Bonjour Madame – este saludo fue muy cerca de su oído y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Giro un poco el cuello y logro verle desaliñado y con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Debió de pasar la noche con ella…

Buenos días Inuyasha – era un descarado, recién llegar a esas horas y asi de desarreglado – algo tarde para seguir vestido como anoche, ¿no lo crees?

Cierto, si te la pasas caminando por las calles toda la noche, es posible amanecer en estas condiciones

Papá! – Suki que abrazando por detrás al ojidorado dejo el tiempo suficiente como para dibujarle una sonrisa a Kagome en los labios

¿Suki? ¡Wow! Que grande estás… la ultima vez que te vi eras un bebe, ven aca

Hahaha… cosquillas no…. – suplicaba el pequeño

Y a todo esto, ¿Que hacen acá?

Viendo la colección de alfileres, es muy interesante – tenía que calmar los nervios y el loco galopar de su corazón - además has vivido con Suki desde que regreso del campamento – pero que pulso para decir las cosas; era claro que tenían que hablar sobre eso, pero no de esa forma

¿de que hablas? – el ojidorado miro detenidamente a la azabache y luego a sus dos hijos que se encontraban sentados en un sofá al final del pasillo. "Eso podría aclarar la insistencia de venir en este viaje y…" en ese momento reacciono, su madre y hermano ya lo sabía. Había sido muy tonto para no darse cuenta de eso antes. Sonrió de medio lado. "Par de demonios, ¿Qué es lo que traman?"

De lo que escuchas, y no te sientas aturdido, yo también fui engañada; te lo iba a decir de otra forma y en otro lugar, pero odio los rodeos – hablo la diseñadora a ver la mirada de Inuyasha que no dejaba de ver a los gemelos – lo demás del plan, es mejor que ellos te lo cuenten – Kagome reviso su cartera, su móvil estaba vibrando. Era una llamada de Sango que pedía a gritos su presencia en la casa de modas. Kikyo estaba armando un escándalo y amenazaba con no irse sin ver a la diseñadora - ¿puedes cuidar de los niños ahora?

¿problemas en el trabajo?

Mas que eso, me llevaría a Suki, pero no quiero que vea semejante espectáculo – quería decirle que todo esto era gracias a su "novia" pero con solo mencionarla mentalmente, le dolía la cabeza – así podrás hablar con los dos y hacer algo juntos. Suki sabe el número de mi móvil para cuando lo venga a recoger.

No será necesario, yo lo llevare – necesitaba tenerla así de cerca, sin pelear y justo cuando se había ideado un día para pasarlo juntos; ella se iba. Esto le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y un incesante tic en el ojo… "Extraño, muy extraño"

Solo un saludo de manos, fue el único contacto que hubo entre ellos. A los gemelos se les apagaron los ojitos, creían que los 4 se quedarían juntos por mas tiempo. Inuyasha les dijo que iba a ir a pasear por los campos elíseos y mas tarde irían a almorzar. Tanto Yuki como Suki sonrieron cómplices, unirían a sus padres. En un descuido, fueron al lobby del hotel y llamaron al móvil de Miroku, el cual estaba dispuesto a ayudar, les comento la razón de la repentina ida de su madre.

Oye papa… ¿sabes porque mamá tuvo que irse? – pregunto Yuki

Pues había un problema y tenia que resolverlo por ella misma – le contesto este

¿Y si te decimos que cierta modelo inconforme contigo es el supueto problema? – continuo Suki viendo a su padre muy serio – en el tiempo en que estuve en Japón contigo, me di cuenta que solo tu eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de lo perversa que es ella – el ambarino se sorprendió de las palabras del pequeño, pero en parte, esté tenía mucha razón; la noche anterior había visto algo de eso en los ojos fríos de la modelo. – tenemos que ir a ver que esta pasando

Tienen toda la razón – ahora se percataba del origen de su tic nervioso. Esto no pintaba a nada bueno.

Miroku la recibió en la entrada y mientras corrian por los pasillos del lugar, le informo a la azabache de los acontecimeintos, sin revelar que había hablado con los gemelos. Estaba mas que seguro que harían todo lo posible para que su padre acudiese al lugar. Llegaron a los probadores y ahí se encontraban Sango y Kikyo en una pelea verbal, donde claramente se evidenciaba que con anterioridad había existido una física. La que había llevado las de perder era la modelo y un buen moretón se marcaba sobre su mejilla derecha y los cabellos desarreglados.

Crei haber dejado todo en claro, ¿no Kikyo? – dijo Kagome al ver la escena completa. Maniquis tirados en el piso, asi como maquillaje, utilería y a un guardia que sostenía a la modelo por lo hombros

¿Quiere que llame a la policía madmoiselle? – le dijo el guardia

No es necesario, a ver, contesta; porque no creo que mi amiga te haya mordido la lengua

¡eres una buscona! Cuando ya tenia asegurado mi fututo, vienes y me lo arrebatas, ¿Qué quieres? Ya lo tienes todo aca y aun asi maniqueteas a tu ex marido!

¿manique…? No se a que te refieres, es una completa coincidencia que tu seas su prometida y que hayas trabajado para nosotros – al decir esto, comenzó a dudar, ¿Qué tan cierto era esto? ¿era parte del plan de los gemelos? – has visto que ha existido un tipo de reconciliación entre nosotros. No y no lo habrá; lo único que nos une son nuestros hijos, pero nada mas

¡Ha hablado al santa! ¡Eres tan solo una perra arrastrada que me quiere quitar lo mio! – aprovechando que el seguridad había aflojado su agarre y teniendo la mirada fija en cierto pedazo de cristal que se encontraba en el piso, logro agacharse y recogerlo, al tiempo en que sus ojos, solo se podía leer la ira y unos celos incontrolables. Su objetivo estaba totalmente perdido. Solo tenia una oportunidad para que todo con lo que había soñado, regresara a sus manos, la fortuna Taisho sería de ella y no de esa mujercita sin chiste. Su golpe estaba dirigido al rostro de la diseñadora.

¡KAGOME! – se dejo oír en el lugar, justo en el momento en que el vidrio rompia carne y la sangre comenzaba a emanar, solo que… el lugar había cambiado. Otro había tomado el sitio de la victima.

Continuara….

Mil gracias mis niñas por estar ahí y decirme que siguiera con esto. Aca les dejo la tan ansiada continuación. Espero que no me maten por dejarlo ahí… hehe es que asi le damos mas salsa al fic. Besos y sus comentarios son el bálsamo para esta escritora que había perdido la musa! ^^


	12. A expensas de un suspiro

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi, su humilde escritora solo ocupa ciertos personajes para crear historias hermosas

Cap 12: A expensas de un suspiro

Voces extrañas y hablando tan rápidamente, que no supo quienes o que hacían a su alrededor. Lo movieron con brusquedad, le presionaban el pecho… hasta ese momento un fuerte dolor emanó de esa parte de su cuerpo y por mas que quiso gritar, no pudo emitir sonido alguno… su voz no fue escuchada por nadie, ni sus labios fueron capaces de entreabrirse y dar señales de que algo iba muy mal. Por un breve instante entreabrió los ojos y alcanzó a divisar una mascarilla sobre su cara, que en esos momentos le estaba ayudando a respirar. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que ciego estuvo a cerca de Kikyo y si con su vida era capaz de reparar sus errores, la daría las veces que fuera necesario….

Los paramédicos habían llegado muy rápido y lo llevaban de emergencia al Centre Chirurgical Ambroise Parc, donde los médicos ya estaban preparados para atender la emergencia. El que había tomado control de la situación había sido Miroku, ya que Sango se había abalanzado sobre la enloquecida de Kikyo, que al ver que el cristal había atravesado a Inuyasha, quiso atacar a Kagome. Ahora la azabache iba junto al ambarino en la ambulancia, veía como el personal de salud trabajaban para mantenerlo con vida, mientras ella le acariciaba una de sus manos.

¿Porqué lo hiciste?… - sollozó, había ocultado tanto años las lagrimas, que ahora salían a raudales – gracias por salvarme Inu-baka – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho en el pasado; él había expuesto su vida, para salvarla. ¿es que aún sentía algo por ella? Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo al hacerse esa pregunta. La ambulancia paró de repente, las puertas de la misma de abrieron y los paramédicos bajaron la camilla con rapidez, mientras iban relatando los hechos a un médico que enseguida reviso sus signos vitales y dar unas indicaciones.

Debe quedarse en la sala de espera señora – le dijo el médico – Trataremos de salvarle la vida a su esposo – Kagome no prestó atención a estas palabras y solo fue testigo como el ojidorado era llevado al quirófano de emergencia. La azabache se quedó sola, sin poder moverse, mientras miraba las puertas donde minutos antes había entrado Inuyasha. Una enfermera le ayudo a sentarse y por más que quiso que la diseñadora le proporcionara los datos; ella simplemente sollozaba y temblaba; no se percato que le administraron un calmante intravenoso, hasta que se despertó dos horas más tarde.

Kag, despierta… - sintió como alguien le acariciaba el cabello al momento en que le hablaban. Sentía demasiado pesados los ojos como para hacer caso. Por alguna extraña razón no recordaba nada como para quedarse dormida, aun sin abrir los ojos, comenzó a hacerse un recordatorio mental de lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas y con una bomba, el efímero recuerdo de un cuerpo interponiéndose entre ella y Kikyo, los gritos y el abundante liquido escarlata que le salpicó; hizo que se levantara de la camilla de forma impetuosa, casi arrojando a Sango de la misma – amiga, cálmate; estamos en el hospital y todo esta bien… cálmate – le decía mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas, dos enfermeras entraron para ayudarle a mantenerla firme en el lugar.

¡El cristal! ¡ Atravesó a Inuyasha! Yo traté de parar el sangrado… Yo venía con él….. y luego… – balbuceaba la pelinegra aun con el efecto del fármaco – ¿donde está Sango? Aún está… - no pudo continuar la frase, porque temía lo peor

Shh... tranquilízate, no sé como está porque aún lo están operando. Miroku esta allá afuera esperando noticias. Ahora vamos a cambiarte esas ropas – la castaña la condujo a uno de los servicios, donde Kagome se dio cuenta del porque la urgencia de un cambio. Estaba llena de manchas de sangre por todos lados. "y si esta sangre hubiese sido la mía… ahora sería yo la que estaría allá dentro y no él…" Dejó que la vistiese, mientras buscaba una manera de mantener a raya sus nervios.

Tenía que sacar la serenidad que jamás había tenido, no podría perder las esperanzas de perderlo de esta forma. Antes le fue más sencillo alejarse de su lado, porque sabía que vivía; ahora solo Kami era el fiscal, jurado y juez de esta decisión. Por lo que le comentaban sus amigos, la modelo había sido detenida y se encontraba con la policía rindiendo su "defensa". A ella no le importaba que tipo de castigo le dieran, con que no saliera nunca de ahí era más que suficiente. Cuando creía que su vida era tranquila y su carrera era de lo mejor, tenía que pasar esto. Unos brazos la rodearon y los sollozos de una mujer la hicieron volver a la realidad. Era Izayoi que la miraba con una tristeza contenida y fue hasta aquí que ella se dejó llevar por lo tanto se reprimía y se unió al abrazo de quién era como su madre.

Lo siento tanto Izayoi, todo es mi culpa, no se como…

No digas eso Kagome, no es culpa tuya, sino de la psicópata esa… anda cariño, no te atormentes por nada – le dedico una sonrisa que no logro llegar a su mirada, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas – Todo saldrá bien, él es muy fuerte y tiene tres motivos ara seguir con vida

¿Tres? – Kagome comprendió que ella también la incluía a ella en esos motivos – Pero si llevamos 10 años sin vernos – hipeó y se limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas

Cariño, el que no estuvieran juntos, no quiere decir que haya dejado de amarte, por otro lado; Yuki es tu viva imagen y sé que últimamente la estaba evitando, porque ella le recordaba a ti cielo.

Los minutos pasaron tan lento, miraba a cada instante el reloj y las agujas se detenían a expensas de su preocupación…. ¿Porqué se tardaban tanto? ¿Tanto era el daño provocado por la bala?. Entre cavilaciones, llegó a la conclusión que si lograba salvarse, trataría de arreglar su situación, sabía de sobra que un susto como el que estaban pasando, no lo volvería a soportar. ¿Es que acaso necesitó de esto para darse cuenta de lo tontos que eran ambos? No quería tentar al destino de nuevo.

¿Familiares del Sr Taisho? – el cirujano se acercó al grupo e Izayoi al ver que Kagome no reaccionaba, contestó

Yo soy su madre, ¿Cómo está? ¿salió todo bien? – al ver la expresión serena del médico, se dio cuenta que no podría saber con exactitud lo que en realidad pasaba, hasta que él mismo lo dijera.

Fue una cirugía complicada, pero gracias a que lo trasladaron a tiempo, se pudo detener la hemorragia, su pulmón derecho estuvo comprometido, así que pasará en cuidados intensivos mientras se logra estabilizar su respiración, pero por lo demás está estable – al escuchar estas palabras, Kagome comenzó a llorar, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas, Inuyasha estaba con vida, Sango la abrazó.

Creo que debo de ir a casa a hablar con los gemelos – le dijo la azabache a su amiga – deben de estar preocupados al no saber nada de su papá – en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tenía su cartera

Yo te llevaré – se ofreció Miroku, tanto Sesshomaru como Sango se quedaron a acompañar a Izayoi. Las calles de París estaban solas a esas horas de la mañana y en poco tiempo se encontraban en la fachada de la casa. No necesitaron anunciarse, ya que ambos niños salieron al ver el carro.

Era tan maravilloso tener a sus dos pequeños, algo que debió de ser un reencuentro feliz, en pocas horas, todo había cambiado. Junto con una taza de té que Marie le preparó, se sentó junto a ellos y les explicó la situación actual de su padre. Ambos querían ir a visitarlo, pero ella les prometió que irían hasta que lo pasaran a una habitación.

Regresó al hospital en horas de la tarde, con la mente más despejada y aunque los gemelos la obligaron a dormirse, este no aparecía; tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y con la llamada del gendarme para que pasará a rendir su declaración sobre el incidente, no quedó más que darse un baño e ir con la policía antes de visitar a Inuyasha.

Durante los siguientes días, se tomaron turnos para cuidar al ojidorado, el cual, después de tres días salió de cuidados intensivos, pero que permanecía dormido gracias a los sedantes. La pelinegra ayudaba a las enfermeras cuando realizaban los baños de esponja, adoraba verlo, pero extrañaba esos orbes dorados que tanto amaba, cuanto añoraba ver abrir sus ojos. A primera vista, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, pero en esos días se había dado cuenta de esos cambios que se suelen dar con la edad. Verlo ahí, dormido, con la cara pálida y esas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos; le hizo pensar que aún así él era hermoso. Se sonrojó y dio gracias por que nadie la había visto. Era más que consiente que los demás hacían todo lo posible para dejarlos solos el mayor tiempo posible. Toda la familia Taisho se instaló en su casa y mientras ella estaba en el hospital, los demás estaban cuidando a Yuki y Suki, que ya habían ido a visitar a su padre.

Para pasar el tiempo, había traído un cuaderno para dibujar, pero en esos días, lo único que se le ocurría era hacer rayas, estaba terminando una de tantas páginas cuando escucho:

No me digas que manchas sin sentido esas páginas – la voz ronca y carrasposa llenó el silencio de la habitación. Kagome se giró rápidamente para comprobar que su cabeza no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero no, ahí estaban esas orbes semi abiertas que la miraban desde la cama. Se levantó y fue a verle, sin dejar de sonreírle.

¡Al fin has despertado! ¿Cómo te sientes? – a pesar de hablarle con cariño, aún no se sentía segura de poder tocarlo

Mareado… ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿dónde estoy?

Estás en un hospital y lo otro te lo diré con más calma, después que te vean – salió de la habitación y regresó con el médico de guardia y una enfermera, lo examinaron, mientras ella hablaba a los demás para informarles sobre la buena nueva.

Ya dos días desde que despertó y ella no encontraba las palabras con las cuales cumplir su promesa. Sabía que de un momento a otro, tenía que dar el paso. Desde que abrió sus ojos, siempre entró con alguien más o inventaba excusas para salir antes de la habitación. Ese día Sesshomaru y Miroku le ayudaban a levantarse de la cama y ambos no paraban de gastarle bromas. Todo era cuestión de que volviera a caminar para darle el alta. Una de las enfermeras, le comunicó que Inuyasha había quedado exhausto por el ejercicio y que ahora dormía. Estos eran los únicos momentos en que ella se acercaba a cuidarlo a solas. Seguía siendo tan cobarde, como hace 10 años, por más dura e insensible que creía ser, con él, volvía a ser ella misma.

Sonrío para sí misma al darse cuenta de esto, y se sobresaltó cuando su muñeca fue aprisionada por la mano de quien se suponía estar dormido.

¿A qué le tienes miedo? – Inuyasha la miraba serio, mientras mantenía la presión sobre la azabache – mi madre dice que pasabas todo el día a mi lado cuando estaba sedado, pero ahora huyes de mí, ¿Tanto daño te hice? – esta última pregunta lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo escuchó

No te tengo miedo y ambos nos hicimos daño – sentía que las lágrimas pronto aparecerían si no dejaba de verla de esa forma – es solo que, no sabía como darte las gracias por salvarme la vida – desvió el rostro y dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – aunque aún no entiendo el porque lo hiciste.

Porque no soportaría perderte de nuevo – este se sentó, le soltó la muñeca y le giró el rostro para verla y limpiarle las lágrimas con los dedos – fui muy orgulloso y no evité que te alejarás de mi, dejé pasar 10 años y aún así no daba mi brazo a torcer y sí al cambiar mi vida por la tuya no demostrará lo enamorado que estoy de ti; no sé que hacer para que me creas – la diseñadora no lograra digerir la confesión del ojidorado, esas palabras las esperó por tanto tiempo, que creyó jamás oírlas. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y sin dudar se dejó caer su cabeza sobre ese espacio que tanto había añorado, y dejó que él la arrullara – nunca dejas de maravillarme pequeña, lloras cuando deberías estar feliz

Lloro de felicidad – alcanzó a decirle, después de limpiarse un poco – tú eres el tonto que no entiende nada

Es posible que no lo entienda, si tú no me lo dices, sabes lo despistado que puedo ser – cerró sus ojos, la realidad de tenerla entre sus brazos era insuperable con las miles de veces que soñó con esto, escuchar su voz, sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón y oler de nuevo el jazmín era algo que no podía describir. Quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo y afirmar que sí era real.

Le darían una gran sorpresa a su papá, le llevaban un gran globo de colores con las palabras "Recupérate pronto" y unos chocolates, que ellos se comerían mientras le contaban a su padre de la casa que su tío había alquilado muy cerca de donde Kagome vivía. Sería una sorpresa que no podían esperar más para ser revelado, así que abrieron muy lentamente la puerta….

¡Sorpresaaaaaa! – dijeron al unísono y los sorprendidos fueron los cuatro, sus padres al ser interrumpidos segundos antes de besarse y los gemelos al entrar en un muy mal momento.

Continuará…

Sí, yo sé, tenía más que abandonado el fic, pero prometo que en estas vacaciones terminaré los últimos capítulos ^^ y ya vieron, no maté a Inuyasha.

Espero que me disculpen por el abandono extremo, pero las labores de ser una superheroé en el anonimato, me han tenido re ocupada.

Besos a quienes aún me lee, las quiero a mis super lectoras fieles y nos vemos prontito :D

Y muy bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.


	13. Reordenando Vidas

Acá vengo con al conti del fic, se que más de alguna se va a decepcionar en cierta parte del mismo, pero… todo llegará a su momento

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo los uso para crear historias que salen de mi mente alocada. También es de aclarar que tome de base la película "Juego de Gemelas" para hacerlo, pero sí se dan cuenta, difiere en muchas cosas.

Sin más…. Ahí les va el capi nuevo, espero que les guste y nos vemos al final.

Capítulo 13: Reordenando vidas, decisiones que no suelen ser las más fáciles.

Con lo del accidente, había olvidado hacer unos vestidos y solo tenía 2 semanas para diseñarlos y hacerlos realidad. Estaba frente a su escritorio, con todos los materiales necesarios, pero su mente no estaba ahí.

Tengo que concentrarme, o perderé a mis clientas - sobó sus sienes, buscando la concentración perdida y revisando unas fotografías de quienes usarían sus modelos, trató de enfocarse en que tipo de escote, corte, color y textura tendrían que usar para resaltar sus atributos y ocultar esos defectos que cada mujer creía tener.

Y sin darse cuenta, su mano comenzó a moverse por sí sola sobre el papel, haciendo lo acostumbrado, convertir líneas y formas en maniquíes con vestidos de coctel. La embajada holandesa tendría una fiesta a beneficio de unas obras de caridad y la crema y nata harían gala de sus mejores trajes, lo que incluía el uso de vestidos exclusivos que resaltarán las posiciones sociales.

Kagome sabía que eso no era lo que en realidad hacía que alguien destacara, sonrío a sí misma al pensar en eso, pero ninguna de sus clientas le pagaría si se pusiera a comentar sobre lo que ella pensaba al respecto. Se dedicaría a cumplir su trabajo y ya. Otras personas dependían de su creatividad para sostener a sus familias y era hora de trabajar en serio.

Se llevo toda la noche en terminara esos 5 vestidos, escribió al reverso de cada uno, el tipo de tela, los tipos de accesorios y las medidas. Suspiró satisfecha y vio el reloj, las 22:48. Dejó el portafolio en el escritorio de Sango antes de salir y caminar hacia su casa.

Pensé que nunca saldrías - una voz ronca la asustó y giró su cuerpo en dirección del ojidorado, el cual estaba inclinado sobre uno de los faroles que iluminaba la acera.

tenía trabajo atrasado y muchos pedidos por cumplir, es normal que salga tarde - se excusó a la ligera, sin dejar de pensar el porque él se encontraba ahí. ¿Sería verdad que la había esperado o recién llegaba?

¿Quieres ir a cenar? Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar y presiento que me has evadido desde que salí del hospital - mientras hablaba, observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la pelinegra.

Sí, me gustaría comer algo antes de arreglar las cosas - tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento, había hecho una promesa y aunque Inuyasha se salvó, ahora le era muy difícil cumplirlo. Aún tenía sus dudas y miedos.

Escogieron un restaurante que se encontraba a tres cuadras y durante la cena, reinó un incomodo silencio, el cual, la diseñadora rompió en el postre.

Yo hice una promesa cuando estabas en el hospital y soy una completa miedosa al no querer cumplirla - lo miraba directo a los ojos, con la voz quebrada por el esfuerzo que había requerido tal acción y acto seguido, miró hacia otra dirección.

¿Y puedo saber cual fue esa promesa? - tenía que descubrir la razón de ese distanciamiento, después del casi beso en el hospital - por favor... - esas última petición hizo que la pelinegra lo volviese a ver con los ojos vidriosos

prometíquelointentaríadenuev ocontigo - lo dijo tan rápido y bajo que su interlocutor se inclino sobre la mesa para lograr escucharle

¿Qué dijiste? - le preguntó solo para ver que tan capaz era de volver a decirlo, ya que había entendido cada una de sus palabras y estaba reprimiendo su sonrisa de triunfo. La vio suspirar y tomar aire sin verle directo, miró a su alrededor, el restaurante estaba casi vacio y nadie los miraba. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

prometí intentarlo contigo de nuevo sí te salvabas; claro que si aún tu lo quieras

¿Estás loca? - exclamó el ambarino antes de levantarse y tomando su rostro con ambas manos la besó despacio, dándole tiempo para rechazarlo, pero al sentir como ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, invadió su boca de lleno. Cuánto había añorado estar así con ella.

¿Estás loca?... ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? Con lo mucho que le costó repetirlo, pero justo en ese momento vio como se levantaba de su silla, se inclinaba sobre ella y sus dos manos le cubrieron las mejillas, vio la decisión en sus ojos al ver que miraba sus labios y lo confirmó al sentir que la besaba con ternura, sus manos temblaban y eso la conmovió. Necesitaba saber si esto era real, necesitaba tocarlo, así que coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e inmediatamente sintió la impulsividad de él al invadir su boca e iniciar una danza con sus lenguas. Gimió y eso la asustó.

Kagome... Te necesito - su voz y la intensidad de su mirada delataban lo excitado que se encontraba. ¡Y sólo con un beso! Ya no eran unos jovencitos, pero no podía tomarse esa invitación a la ligera. Vio de reojo su cremallera para confirmar lo que más temía. Inuyasha la seguía mirando y al notar esa sonrisa torcida, sintió que la sangre subió a su rostro, pero aún así le sonrío.

Trató de entrar a su habitación sin ser notada, pero al borde de su cama estaban un par de ojos que la miraban con complicidad.

¿Dónde pasaste la noche mamá? - dijo Yuki

En la casa de papá no fue, ya que él tampoco llegó - continuo Suki - Abu encontró su cama vacía. Era increíble que sus dos hijos le preguntaran esas cosas – estuve trabajando hasta tarde, me quedé dormida y de su padre, no sé nada - era la excusa más tonta, pero que tenía algo de verdad, los gemelos se miraron no muy convencidos de la respuesta, su madre estaba muy nerviosa, vieron como buscaba ropa, la tiraba sobre la cama y posterior, se encerró en el baño – En lugar de estar espiando si duermo o no en casa, deberían de ir a desayunar – les gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Nada de baño de burbujas, una ducha fría le aclararía mejor las ideas.

¡Gané! Dijo Yuki de forma triunfal - ahora págame

Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías? - a regañadientes, Suki sacó 5 euros de su bolsa y se los dio a su hermana.

Lo que pasa es que no te gusta perder, pero en el fondo, me amas - le enseñó la lengua y salió disparada a la cocina en pos de Marie - ¡Buenos días Marie! Prepara un buen desayuno con un café bien cargado para mamá - la niña se acomodó en una de las sillas del desayunador, mientras comía un bollo de pan recién horneado.

¿Acaso no durmió bien? ¿Tan tarde llegó? - su voz denotó preocupación, se acercó al frigorífico y sacando un paquete de tocino, 2 huevos y mantequilla, hizo caso al pedido de la pequeña.

El problema es que acaba de llegar y se está dando un baño, Suki y yo la descubrimos entrar a su cuarto a hurtadillas y con la misma ropa de ayer.

Pobre de mi señora... Tanto trabajo retrasado - Marie aún no miró atentamente los ojos de la niña y darse cuenta del secreto que acaba de descubrir

¡Ay Marie! Y si te digo que papá tampoco apareció en su casa...

¡Santos cielos! - a la nana casi se le cae el sartén donde se cocinaba el tocino - ya deja de comerte los bollos y trae a tu hermano para que arreglen la mesa. Yo termino el desayuno.

Cuando Kagome bajó a desayunar, se encontró a los gemelos sentados en la mesa y a Marie sirviéndoles jugo de naranja.

Buenos días a todos - y fue todo lo que dijo. Casi se devora las tostadas de un mordisco y hasta se repitió café antes de salir de la casa, sin olvidar despedirse de los gemelos - Espero que al menos hagan sentir a su padre la mitad de avergonzado de lo que han hecho conmigo esta mañana.

De eso mamá, no lo dudes - dijo Suki

Te haremos sentirte orgullosa de nosotros - secundó Yuki

Hemos criado a un par de demonios - dijo la pelinegra antes de abrazarlos.

Al llegar a la casa de modas, encontró ya a las modistas y costureras en la labor de terminar los vestidos. Todos se extrañaron al verla tan feliz, en especial Sango, la cual al llevarle el correo no aguantó su curiosidad y preguntó:

¿A qué viene tanta felicidad? Estás que desbordas... ¿Tiene a acaso cierto platinado testarudo y enfermo de amor por ti en esto?

¿Acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme este día? – dijo la diseñadora, sin despegar la vista de su ordenador, el cual apenas se encendía.

Bueno, es posible que encontrarlo anoche afuera con la promesa de no irse sin antes hablar contigo; de mucho que pensar amiga y más si te fuiste casi a las once de aquí – la castaña se sentó en el borde del escritorio sonriéndole a su amiga que había pasado del blanco papel al rojo escarlata – a ver, ¿Qué pasó? Te juró amor eterno, se besaron… ¿O qué?

Fue algo más que amor eterno y un beso – en ese momento su secretaria entraba con su café y sus galletas. Era raro que desayunara en casa, así que eso hacía que soportara hasta el almuerzo. Su tercer taza del día y aún no eran las 10.

No me digas que… - Sango ya se estaba imaginando por donde iba tanto derroche de sonrisas y su actual nerviosismo - ¿Y estuvo bueno al menos?

¡Sangooooo! – el azoramiento de Kagome no podía ser mayor – vivir tanto con Miroku te está afectando, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que te contaría eso? – _Oh, oh_….

Bueno, al menos sirvió para que me lo confirmarás, Kag, es fantástico, eso quiere decir que todo va a solucionarse – la abrazo fuertemente hasta que Miroku hizo aparición.

No se que estén celebrando, pero ha llegado este arreglo para la jefa – en efecto, el ojiazules llevaba entre sus manos un arreglo de jazmines, el cual depositó sobre el escritorio – y por lo que sé, solo una persona sería capaz de mandarte algo así – le guiñó el ojo y acto seguido agarró a su esposa del brazo – deberíamos dejarla a solas cariño – le susurró al oído – que tengas una linda mañana, Sango y yo tenemos mucho que hacer.

A pesar de ser un pervertido, Miroku tenía ese tacto para saber cuando estorbaban o no y se lo agradeció internamente. Miraba embelesada el arreglo, tenía años de no ver unos jazmines tan hermosos, los cuales iban acompañados de rosas blancas en capullo. En uno de los costados, venía un sobre rosa, lo abrió y sacó una tarjeta del mismo rosa. A pesar de los años, pudo reconocer la caligrafía de Inuyasha. Pudo escribir la tarjeta en francés, pero no, esta venía en japonés.

"Todavía hay muchas heridas que debemos curar, pero tenerte de nuevo ha hecho que mi sueño cada día se vuelva realidad" I.T.

Definitivamente, este era el mejor de los días después de tanto tiempo. Pero tenía que bajarse de su nube, si quería seguir con sus otras obligaciones. Apreciaba que alguien más se encargara de llevar y traer a los niños al colegio, así le daría más tiempo de contestar sus correos y comenzar con los bocetos para la nueva temporada. Quien dijera que ser diseñador de modas era sencillo, estaba muy equivocado.

Se enfrascó tanto en un correo, en el cual le solicitaban con urgencia una cita para poder hacer un vestido de novia. Leyendo entre líneas, una damita de alta sociedad se comió la torta antes del recreo y la boda sería por lo alto y en menos de 1 mes para ocultar las razones. Se rió ante la idea que algunas familias tenían sobre el honor del apellido. Les contestó que al día siguiente tenía un tiempo por la tarde y que con gusto les atendería.

¿Todo el tiempo le arreglas la vida a esas mujeres o es la primera vez? – Se quedó petrificada por la repentina interrupción y por el dueño de esa voz. Giró la silla y la besó. No había pasado ni un día y ya lo estaba extrañando.

Alguien puede entrar y vernos – entre risas, trataba de quitárselo de encima. No tenía ni idea como es que ella se encontraba sentada en sus piernas.

Tuve la idea de decirle a tu secretaria que tenía una importante reunión contigo, que no te pasara llamadas y puse el seguro en la puerta; así que nadie nos puede interrumpir – mientras hablaba, le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa e introducía sus manos.

¡¿Aquí?! – la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, una parte minúscula de su cabeza le decía que lo detuviera, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba listo. Su última defensa cayó cuando el ojidorado recorrió su cuello con sus labios.

Como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ti

Lo mismo digo – a pesar de estar con la blusa abierta, noto que de la misma forma en que se la desabotonó, la abotonó - ¿Dije algo malo? – sí su plan era llevar y dejarla con las ganas, lo había logrado.

No has dicho nada malo, pero tú destruyes mi autocontrol, tendremos que dejar esto, para otro momento – le pasó la mano sobre el cabello – tendrás que dejar que crezca de nuevo, me gustan las pelinegras de cabello largo, de ojos chocolate y con labios seductores como los tuyos.

El día se había prolongado más de lo que esperaban y ahora en la clase de historia, los gemelos miraban atentamente el reloj, en espera del timbre y salir de ahí. El fin de semana le esperaba y si seguían oyendo a su profesor contando las batallas de Napoleón, iban a enloquecer. Por fin, 15 minutos después corrían por los pasillos, agarrados de las manos, en espera de que su Abu llegara a recogerlos, pero en cambio, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en las dos caritas al ver que eran sus dos padres, agarrados de la mano, los que les esperaban a las afueras del colegio.

A pesar de todo… su plan estaba surtiendo efecto.

Continuará….

Ya sé, tienen deseos de matarme por no hacer un lemon o dos, pero… ya tendré ocasión de recompesarlas con un one-shot ;)

Muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, créanme que me hacen muy feliz al saber que me leen y les gusta lo que escribo. Mil gracias y por ahí me preguntaron a que me refería con ser una héroe en el anonimato… es que trabajo para el FBI como agente secreto… Nah, ya en serio, al estudiar medicina y hacer mis prácticas en el hospital, de una manera u otra, ayudo a los pacientes.

Espero publicarles la otra semana. Ya le quedan pocos capis a este fic, así que estén listas.


	14. Los caminos se vuelven a cruzar

Recuerden que: los personajes de este fic son de Rumiko Takahashi y la adaptación de la misma fue extraída de la película "Juego de Gemelas" sin más… aquí les dejó la conclusión de esta historia.

Capítulo 14: Los caminos se vuelven a cruzar.

Los gemelos no cabían de la emoción, después de ir a almorzar, ahora iban caminando por los Campos Elíseos, dándoles espacio a sus padres. No necesitaban que ellos les dijeran que ya estaban en caminos de reconciliación, los hechos lo demostraban. Todo iba como lo había planeado desde el campamento.

Tenemos un problema muy grande que resolver – dijo la azabache que se encontraba en una de las bancas del camino, el ojidorado la miro sin entender a qué se refería – tú tienes los negocios en Japón y yo aquí, ese es el problema – concluyó ella, evitó verle, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que discutirlo y era mejor antes de que ella tomara la decisión de regresar con él "_sí que eres terca, el hombre salva tu vida y aún sigues dudando de su amor" _ se mordió el labio; su conciencia la martillaba día a día con esa letanía.

¿y eso qué? Puedo trabajar desde aquí, lo que más me importa es que tú y los niños sean felices y – señalando el lugar – aunque no me agrade el clima, Francia se ha convertido en algo especial – colocó sus dedos bajo el mentó de la diseñadora e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – aquí te reencontré, aquí nació la posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad y ya va siendo hora que piense en alguien más que no sea yo.

¿Lo... lo dices en serio? – la voz se le cortó, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Era una llorona sin igual.

Claro tonta, no bromearía con algo así – acercó sus labios a cada una de sus mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas – anoche lo discutí con los niños y ambos están de acuerdo con vivir aquí – la vio sonreír, eso era lo que él quería; que sonriera a cada momento y ser él la razón de la misma – ahora quiero ver la cara de Sesshomaru cuando se lo digamos – su hermano no estaría contento, era Inuyasha el que se encargaba de ir a los eventos sociales, cosa que desagradaba al otro ambarino, según él, eso era una forma burda de derrochar el dinero sin tener la certeza de si los negocios se iban a concretar.

Y seguro que estás muy triste por tener que dársela

No sabes cuánto, siento que destrozaré su corazón – ambos rieron

¿por qué se ríen tanto? – preguntó Suki - el romperle el corazón a tío Maru no debe ser tomado por chiste papá – los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Tenemos que hacerlo porque dentro de poco, nos mudaremos los cuatro, a una casa aquí en París, ¿Les parece la…? – la pregunta quedó inconclusa, ya que los gemelos comenzaron a dar chillidos de alegría y a dar vueltas entre sí, mientras los pocos paseantes los miraban extrañados por la escena.

Te doy permiso de romperle el corazón a tío Maru – concluyó la niña

Yo la secundó- dijo su hermano, mientras iban de camino al hotel.

Ocupó las últimas horas de la tarde, para preparar algunos bocetos para la novia apresurada del día siguiente, miraba la fotografía de vez en cuando, Sango le llevó el té a la hora acostumbrada y se quedó ahí parada en espera de que la azabache soltara prenda.

¿necesitas algo? – preguntó Kagome, que sin dejar de ver el papel, se percató que su amiga seguía ahí.

Te fuiste a almorzar con Inuyasha y regresas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿estuvo buena la reconciliación o hay otra cosa que deberías de contarme? – la diseñadora río ante el comentario de la castaña. Definitivamente, no se le iba ninguna.

Fuimos a almorzar, con los niños, y luego dimos un paseo, los cuatro. No ha sido nada de lo que tú mente pervertida ha estado maquinando – colocó las tres hojas dentro de su folder, mañana seguiría con otras ideas, se quitó las gafas y sirviendo dos tazas continúo – pero si, hay algo que debo comentarte – dio un sorbo y procedió a contarle sobre los planes que tenía preparado con el ojidorado.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡a que ese cretino al final se ha decidido! – cogió el teléfono, llamó a Miroku, el cual hizo casi se cae al entrar.

¡Sango! ¿qué ocurre? – al ver a ambas mujeres sentadas en el sofá y riéndose en sus narices, se sintió el bufón del momento – parece ser que no hay una emergencia, coranzoncito – refiriéndose a la castaña – cuando quieras que venga, no chilles ni balbucees como si pasara algo realmente malo, ¿sabes que este caballero andante acude a tu llamado a la hora que sea? Pero no abuses.

Te llamé para que me pagarás los € 100 de la apuesta – acto seguido extendió su mano para que el pago se hiciera en ese momento.

¿apuesta? ¡€ 100! ¿alguno de los dos me va a explicar de qué va todo esto? – Kagome los fulminaa con la mirada a ambos, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de que iba todo eso, pero prefería que fueran ellos mismo quienes se lo confirmaran.

Verás Kag, aquí mi espocito, dijo que te harías la dura ante el galanteo de Inuyasha después de salir del hospital, qué harías que pagara cada uno de sus desplantes y su mal gusto para escoger a una arpía como… ya sabes – no era necesario que mencionaran que era de Kikyo de quien hablaban – pero como yo soy tu mejor amiga, deduje que en menos de que canta un gallo, tú darías tu brazo a torcer y lo aceptarías de nuevo.

Me siento tan decepcionado de ti Kagome – dijo el ojiazules en un tono lastimero – tantos años ayudándote a ahuyentar a esa bandada de carroñeros de tus lindas y dulces manos, sólo para que vengas y lo perdones tan fácil- debía de estar enfadada con esos dos, por hacer ese tipo de apuestas a sus espaldas, pero lo único que hizo fue reírse. Sin ellos dos, esos 10 largos años, no habrían sido los mismos.

La reunión con los Taisho, se hizo horas antes de que ellos partiera, Izayoi no se mostró tan sorprendida, quería a su nuera de regreso y si eso involucraba que su problemático hijo se quedara en Europa, les daba su bendición. Era de esperar que Sesshomaru no se lo tomará a bien, pero al final accedió, con la condición de que sus sobrinos lo visitarán en las vacaciones. Inuyasha se despidió de los gemelos y Kagome, tenía que regresar a Japón a ordenar todo para mudarse definitivamente a París, lo cual le llevaría una tres semanas, lo justo para que organizaran la boda. No pretendía esperar mucho para volver a tenerla de nuevo y eso se lo había dejado la noche previa. La azabache se ruborizó cuando le susurró "estoy esperando con ansias quitarte el vestido de novia, de nuevo".

Izayoi y Kaede regresaron a la semana junto con muchas ideas para la boda y junto a Sango y Marie; fueron quienes se encargaron hasta del más mínimo detalle. Todos en la casa de diseño, la felicitaban por su próxima boda y no permitían que se pasara de las 5 en la oficina, con el pretexto de que una novia, tenía que estar tranquila y relajada.

Era tan irónico, pero su modisto preferido, no le permitió que fuese ella misma quien hiciera su propio vestido y a cambio, se ofreció a hacerlo él mismo dárselo como obsequio. De todas formas, no tenía cabeza para hacerlo ella misma . Su casa, era un completo desorden; la noticia de su próximo enlace, se había regado como pólvora y la sala día a día se llenaba de regalos provenientes de todos lados. Quizás había otra persona igual o más estresada que ella: Miroku, el cual cargaba las cajas que contenían las vajillas de un lado para otro. Aunque la sala de recepción ya estaba definida, todos los ornamentos se iban colocando dentro de la casa hasta cuando regresara el novio y le diera el aval. Para lo cual faltaba una larga semana…

Inuyasha regresaría en martes y por ser viernes, todos se dieron un respiro y Sango la llevó por las tiendas de lencería para ir escogiendo los modelitos para su luna de miel.

¿alguien te ha dicho que estás loca? – mientras la castaña le daba unos "baby dolls" que provocaban mejor no usarlos, ya que no tapaban nada

¡Bah! ¿importa ahora? De todas formas, tienes un buen trasero y es hora que le des un buen uso – le guiñó el ojo y la arrastró hacia los vestidores – date prisa, mientras voy a buscarte otros

Y si creía que salir de la tienda con 4 bolsas, sería el fin de sus compras, estaba muy equivocada, ya que después fueron por trajes de baño, vestidos veraniegos y accesorios; terminando pasaba la hora de la cena y por órdenes de la castaña, sólo se permitieron un panini y té.

Tienes que verte espectacular en el vestido – fue la respuesta que le dio después de reprocharle lo poco que iban a comer – ya engordarás después de la boda.

El día sábado se despertó muy temprano, tomó una tostada con mermelada y salió, había algo que tenía en mente desde hacía días y no podía seguir aplazándolo

Se dirigió al Sena, sabía que ese fin de semana, el Amadant (un hospital psiquiátrico flotante) iba a detenerse para permitir las visitas a sus ocupantes. A pesar de lo ocurrido anteriormente y de que su juicio se había aplazado por su actual estado mental, Kikyo no había sido mala con ella, no hasta que descubrió que su mina de oro se le iba de las manos.

La encontró sentada en una de las esquinas de su habitación, la cual era de color rosa,Kagome quiso entrar en la misma; pero el psiquiatra encargado de su caso se lo negó, estaban esperando estabilizarla para que ella fuera presentada a los tribunales y dependiendo de la resolución del juez, sería encarcelada ahí en Francia o extraditada a Japón. Mientras conversaban, Kikyo se acercó a la mirilla y le preguntó a la azabache:

¿está vivo? – la mirada fría de antes ya no existía, ahora, la reemplazaba una ansiosa y sin brillo, la diseñadora sabía que se refería a Inuyasha

Si, lo está; no debes mortificarte más Kikyo – era realmente triste ver como alguien que tenía tanto talento en las pasarelas, terminará así.

¿me perdonarán?, ¿lo harías tú?- dicho esto, regresó a la esquina y comenzó a taraear.

Aún no tiene momentos largos de lucidez, pero poco a poco se recuperara – concluyó el galeno, mientras le señalaba la salida.

No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y justo cuando Morfeo ganaba la batalla, el despertador suena, seguido del jaleo que los gemelos hicieron al entrar a su habitación.

¡MAMAAAAAAAÁ! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSEEEEEE! – le quitaron las sábanas de encima, la jalonearon y metieron al baño mientras ellos preparaban el desayuno con ayuda de Marie y Kaede.

Algún día me voy a librar de esos dos y los voy a extrañar por la misma causa – se preparó la bañera mientras se cepillaba. Se había quedado dormida dentro de la bañera, cuando llegó Izayoi y la sacó para ir a desayunar. La mañana se pasó mientras terminaban los últimos arreglos. Después del almuerzo, llegaron su estilista y maquillista, le colocaron unas extensiones y acto seguido le hicieron un moño, dejándole algunos tirabuzones sueltos, por el maquillaje, sólo se enfocaron a colocarle unas sombras suaves y a definirle los labios, cuando estuvo lista, Sango le ayudó a ponerse el vestido.

¡Estás preciosa hija! – dijo Izayoi con lágrimas en los ojos – nunca creí que este día, llegara de nuevo

Esto, se merece una fotografía – dijo Marie - ¿dónde están los gemelos?

¡Aquí!- Yuki apareció ya con su vestido turquesa y Suki con un traje azul, camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Ambos se colocaron al lado de su madre, la cual acomodaba los azahares de su ramillete – mami, aquí está algo nuevo – Yuki le dio una cajita de cristal, donde se encontraba un collar de plata con un dije de ancla – porque fue en un barco, donde conociste a papá – Izayoi le dio un brazalete de oro blanco como la prenda prestada, Sango unos pendientes azules y Marie un pañuelo que la diseñadora había hecho al principio de su carrera en Francia como la prenda vieja.

¡No vayas a llorar Kag! Mirá que tienes que lucir radiante – Sango consultó su reloj y dio un grito – estamos atrasada chicas, vamos a cambiarnos, y tú – señalando a la novia – no te ocurra salir de esta habitación – mirando a los gemelos – si a su padre se le ocurre aparecer, eviten que suba hasta aquí.

Por su parte, el ojidorado se quitaba la pajarita por quinta vez, sentía que le cortaba el aire y la poca ayuda de Miroku, el cual se reía de su desesperación, le provocaba ganas de extrangularlo.

Sólo porque eres mi padrino, no te mato ahora mismo – se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

¿podrías calmarte al menos? Kagome aparecerá, tranquilo o harás un hoyo en el suelo – se acercó a su amigo y le volvió a colocar la pajarita – tienes que estar presentable para la novia. La costumbre era que la novia llegará de último, pero ya llevaba 10 minutos de atraso; bueno, no era tanto, pero los nervios lo estaban matando.

Ya cuando creía no soportar más, apareció la limosina y su madre salió primero, llevándolo adentro del lugar, que estaba ambientado como si estuvieran dentro de un barco. El juez estaba disfrazado de capitán de crucero y en una celebración corta, pero muy especial; Kagome e Inuyasha, después de 10 años de separación; volvían a ser marido y mujer.

La fiesta, que duró toda la noche, dejó a más de alguno con las copas de más, mientras que los nuevos esposos abandonaran la celebración después de partir el pastel. Había otras cosas que merecían ser atendidas a la mayor prontitud….

FIN

Después de 8 largooooooooooos meses, al final concluí este fic *yo sé, me quieren matar por la pequeña tardanza y por dejarlo ahí*

¿Creen que merece epílogo con lemon? A ver… déjenmelo saber en sus reviews y por sí ya no serecordaban de la historia, hagan lo que yo hice, leeerlo todo de nuevo, así se le siente más gusto

Mil gracias a cada una de ustedes que estuvieron al pendiente de este relato por tanto tiempo y que me decían por privados que lo continuara, Vale más tarde que nunca. ¿verdad?

Besitos cariñositos para ustedes y ahora a enfocarme en como seguir mi otro fic inconcluso: "El Rescate"

Feliz Fin de semana


End file.
